Ootori vs Potter
by Siv the Fish
Summary: In Harry Potter's second year Ron's wand backfired leaving the boy-who-lived in to the girl-who-lived. That was four years ago. Shortly after losing her godfather Hari is engaged to Kyoya Ootori. Who will win in the battle of wills?
1. Chapter 1

I hate you Kittara Jaganshi! If you get past the genderbending this is one of most favorite fanfics I've ever written.

* * *

Hariette Potter hated her life. Four years ago Ronald Weasly's wand had broken and a backfired spell turned a he into a she. Hariette remembered the event as if were yesterday. The rogue Bludger had Harry cornered when the spell that was aimed at the bludger hit him instead. The blast from the unknown spell managed to destroy the bludger while forcing a violent change onto Harry.

Waking up in the hospital wing a girl was a nightmare. That was four years ago. Now Hariette was more confident with her physical appearance. Not long after turning female she defeated the giant snake in the Chamber of Secrets proving to the whole school that despite her appearance as a girl Hariette was still a force to be reckoned with. In her third year Hariette scared the living daylights out of her Godfather as he came to terms with his Godson being a Goddaughter. Learning and using a full fledged Patronous. Fourth year she won the Tri-wizard tournament on default. Fifth she led a club dedicated to learning Defense Against the Dark Arts proving her worth as a leader. In the end she lost the only family she ever really had.

The Dursleys took the change from having their nephew to into a niece very hard. They were terrified as to what the neighbors would say. The treatment of being kept inside all day wore on her nerves and Dudley's side way glances did not help. During her fifth year one thing Hariette did notice was a heavy increase in the post arriving every morning. Stacks upon stacks of letters arrived every morning. One particularly boring morning three weeks before Hari's sixteenth uncle Vernon paid a visit to his niece's room.

"You have finally made yourself useful." Started Uncle Vernon. Looking up from her Quidditch book Hariette did not say anything. From behind his back Uncle Vernon produced a manila folder for her to look at. Opening the folder Hariette met the picture of a stiff looking teen with piercing brown eyes from behind wire frames. His neat jet black hair was combed precisely on his head. Frowning Hariette had no idea why Uncle Vernon was showing her this.

"Who-"

"Your fiancé." Smiled Uncle Vernon to his niece's horror.

"What? You can't do that?" Yelped Hariette.

"Can and I did. Be grateful that someone is willing to take in your carcass." Snapped Uncle Vernon. "Mr. Ootori will be here in a few days to collect you."

Two days later Hariette still hated her life. Ron and Hermione still hadn't replied back to the god awful news. Laying facedown in her room Hariette was sulking. She was so far into her sulking that she failed to react when the doorbell rang. Not even the stomping coming up the stairs stirred a reaction from the depressed girl.

"Good morning Princess." With sarcasm dripping in his voice Uncle Vernon entered the room. Hariette lifted her head up just enough to glare at her Uncle. "Your Prince has arrived." Not bothering to get up from her position Harriette went back to sulking.

"Interesting taste in décor." Commented a cool voice Hariette had never heard before. Horror shot through her spine. Sitting up Hariette turned to see. Dark eyes drifted from Hariette's permanently messy hair to her baggy clothing. Kyoya Ootori. In a word the teen looked evil. He gave a smile when he spotted Hariette.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked with a bright _fake_ smile. Glaring at the older teen Hariette got up. Underneath her large sweater Hari hid her cloak of invisibility as well as her wand. Hermione had explained that spell that traced magic was placed on the household not the person. (true story see book four) Tossing the remaining bits and bobs Hari hadn't packed yet. Locking the trunk Hari turned to look Kyoya up and down. Hari seriously doubted the skinny male could lift such a heavy trunk by himself.

"We will have someone bring you possessions on a later. There isn't enough room for it in the limo." Explained Kyoya leaving the room. Not looking at Uncle Vernon Hariette followed her fiancé down the stairs. Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon didn't even tell their niece farewell. With one last glare at the house of Dursley the limo pulled away from the house towards the airport.

* * *

The airport was on the other side of London. In order to get to it one had to drive through London to get to it. Kyoya had pulled out his notebook to jot down notes about his new fiancé. For some reason her wild hair looked good on her. Hariette needed new clothing that outfit and more than likely the rest of her wardrobe needed to be burned. For some reason Kyoya couldn't find any information on her school record. So she was going to need private tutoring to catch up before entering Ouran academy. With a sideways glance Kyoya eyed Hariette for her outer beauty for a second. In all honesty she was cute, but if she was a moron someone was going to pay. As he watched the girl's green eyes widen as they stopped at a red light. The second the limo came to a complete stop Hari grasped the handle to the door and bolted out of the vehicle.

Blinking Kyoya took a second to realize that his fiancé just bailed out of a running vehicle. Unbuckling his seatbelt Kyoya bolted after her. Hariette had a bit of a head start she turned a corner with Kyoya mere feet behind her. As Kyoya turned the corner he was shocked to when he didn't see Hariette. Still running he felt his feet catch on something. Anger boiling over Kyoya looked around to see what he tripped on. Snarling at nothing Kyoya picked himself back up on his feet. Pulling out his cell phone he called the main house.

"I need the private police squad in downtown London stat!" Snapped Kyoya.

"YES SIR!" Shouted the head of the squad.

'I'll find her. I'll find her if it's the last thing I do." Thought Kyoya looking around for a café to sit down at it. For some reason he was less angry at the fact that Hariette ran and more upset at not being able to find her instead.

* * *

Under her cloak of invisibility Hari had to stop herself from laughing at the scene in front of her. Her fiancé was beside himself with rage. The dark haired teen called in a private detective and everything. Slinking off Hariette walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Despite the state of turmoil Diagon Alley was in Hariette listened to the urge to wonder. Without her trunk Hariette was forced to buy a new pair of robes to dawn everyday. As soon as Hedwig returned from her first trip she would be sent out again with a letter asking for help. The first mistake Hariette had made was getting comfortable after her escape. On the second night of her stay in Diagon Alley there was a man sitting in the bar wearing Muggle clothing. As Hariette passed him on the way up towards her room the man spoke.

"Mistress Potter, you've given everyone quite a scare." Turning toward Hariette, the man gave a small smirk. "It's not often that it takes longer then an hour or two to find someone." Hariette reacted by running. Sadly the man expected this and grabbed her arm.

"Your husband is worried sick about you." Scolded the man.

"He. Is not. My. HUSBAND!" Yelled Hari.

The man did not seem to take notice of Hariette's outburst. "Not yet anyway. But it would be in your best interest to come along quietly for now. It would not bode well for your family if you don't."

"I have no family." Growled back Hari. The man ignored Hari's outburst as he pulled her closer. Tom, the barman, came to investigate the commotion.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Asked Tom glancing between the two.

The man replied coolly, "We've been looking for Hariette for the last two days, her fiancé is worried sick."

"Miss Potter you should be with your family during these troubled times. You especially should be with the people who love and care about you." Chided Tom. He gave her a sad pitying smile. Horror stricken Hari didn't say anything.

"Thank you for you kindness." With a short bow Hari was steered up the stairs to fetch the few things she had, and out of the pub into the waiting limousine.

Hari noticed that the doors locked the second she crawled in. Thoughts of escape flickered through her mind, each idea more extreme than the last. All the excitement from never ridden an airplane before died due to dread. First class was boring as all hell. Staring out of the small airplane window Hariette scowled. "What the boy wonder couldn't have at least greeted us at the airport?"

The man looked over at Hari. "No, this was only supposed to be a one day ordeal; he had to be back in school today. Oh, and you can call me Watari from here on out."

Hariette didn't reply, but only looked out the window silently, watching the clouds below, wondering how far away from home she was now.

Upon reaching Japan, Hari was promptly guided into another waiting limo, and taken to the Oortori main household. Watari, keeping an eagle eye watch on her the entire time.

Slowly getting out of the car, Hari looked at the large household in front of her. 'This is nothing like the Weasly's…' Her stomach twisted at the thought of never seeing them again. Placing that thought at the back of her head, she made a devout resolve that she would indeed see Ron and his family again, and she would make it back to England for the beginning of her sixth year of Hogwarts.

Hari was brought to a large room with several chairs and a table in the middle; it looked like a room that would be used for meetings of some sort. At the far end, Kyouya could be seen typing on his laptop.

"Master Ootori, Hariette Potter is here." Watari pushed Hari further into the room, and closed the door behind her. Looking around, Hari noticed that there were no windows in the room, and Watari was probably just behind the door. There would be no escaping this time.

Kyouya stood up, closing his laptop with a small 'click'.

"You've given me quite some trouble running off like that." His dark eyes bore into Hariette's with a glimmer of anger. "How is it that you managed to disappear like that, when I was less then four feet behind you? There is no possible way that you could have ducked into something that quickly, being as that alleyway was void of anything to duck into for that matter." By this time, Kyouya had moved across the room to stand in front of Hari.

Hari said nothing, her bright green eyes matching the glare Kyouya was giving her. She wasn't going to tell this rich brat how she'd gotten rid of him, nor was she going to give into his petty attitude either.

Kyouya's expression didn't change, but he didn't force an answer either. "You are going to be watched closely from here on out, I wouldn't try anymore escape attempts. Am I clear?" Not getting a response, Kyouya closed his eyes and looked away. Opening the door behind her, he called out to Watari.

"Take her to her room." Turning to Hari he quietly added in a tone of indifference, "Dinner is in two hours." With that, he walked out of the meeting room, and down the hallway.

Watari shook his head, and put his hand on Hari's shoulder. "This way little miss."

Once in her room Hari sat down on her bed with a sigh. Who did Kyouya remind her of… Oh that's right! Malfoy. A dark haired, wearing glasses, money and status hungry he was just like Malfoy. Quite honestly, Hari thought the two could be cousins, if the Malfoy's weren't so gung ho about their bloodline being pure, they really could have been.

Looking around her new room, Hari noticed that her trunk was not there. 'Okay, that's not good… Dark-haired Malfoy said my stuff would be here…'

A knock at the door made Hariette jump. "Come in." Was the only thing she could think of saying, being as she didn't know how this household worked, and taking out her frustration on random people was not her style, now if it had been at home, Hogwarts, or the Weasly's, she could have very well gotten away with telling whomever it was to leave her alone.

In walked one of the maids who had greeted her at the front door. "Um, Miss Potter, I was told to come help you get ready for dinner. It was the young master's request that you didn't show up looking like you were part of a cult."

Hari looked down at her robes. 'Oh yeah…. Mister. I'm-part-of-the-private-police didn't let me change before dragging me off…' Sighing warily, she allowed the maid to help choose an outfit for dinner. She could play along for a little while, at least until she figured out how she was going to get out of here.

Kyoya met Hari at the doorway to the dining room. Looking her up and down, he gave the maid behind her a nod of approval, and opened the door the rest of the way. Hari picked at the sides of her dinner dress. The dress clung too terribly tight for her comfort. Back in the room that looked like a meeting room the rest of the family had gathered. Apparently the windowless room was a dinning room. Sitting at the head of the long table was a very serious looking business man. His large glasses obscured his eyes. Flanking the head of the family sat two men in their twenties. Both men's eyes followed Hari much like wolves. Next to them, sitting across from one another was a cheerful looking woman and Watari. Kyoya sat next to the only other woman. The open spot next to Watari Hari was guessing was her place at the table. Not looking at anyone Hari sat at her designated spot. The second Hari at sat down a butler appeared at push her chair in more. Soup and salad was presented with a wave of the father's hand. Not particularly hungry Hari poked at her food a little. Sensing the glares from the others at the table she sat her fork down to fold her hands in her lap.

'Doesn't any one talk in this family?' Asked Hari inside her head. Trying with all her might Hari failed to spot anything on the pristine polished table to stare at. At least in History of Magic Hari could fall asleep if she got too bored. Hari's stupor was broken when her untouched food was whisked away for the main course. Roast beef with garlic roasted potatoes as a side. The plate was more like a work of art than food. The roast beef on her plate was the size of a Muggle Credit Card with drizzled gravy on top. The three little potatoes were more of a decoration than actual food. No wonder the wealthy at so many courses, they where tiny! From the head of the table came the rumbling voice of the head of the family.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Asked Mr. Ootori. Gauging the severity of his voice Hari knew this was not a man to cross.

"I'm not hungry." Repiled back Hari. Still not looking up from one of the shine spots on the flawless table.

Mr. Oortori closed his eyes and sighed. "That is understandable; you have had quite the long day of traveling. But as a doctor, I cannot allow you to leave the table without eating at least the main course. You may be escorted back to your room before dessert."

Not replying verbally Hari picked her fork to stab one of the mini potatoes. Ignoring the stares from the rest of the family Hari allowed one of the maids to escort her back to her room. The small click after the door told Hari that she was locked in. The windows, despite being on the second floor where locked as well. Huffing Hari ruffled through the desk for pen and paper. Failing to find anything she wandered towards her private bathroom. The whole situation reminded Hari of her of the summer before her second year of Hogwarts. The year she became a girl due to Ron's stupid broken wand. Stupid Ron! This whole thing was his entire fault! Punching the tiled wall Hari gave a frustrated yell. From her room Hari heard a knock on her door. No wishing to see anyone right now Hari walked over to the bathroom door and shut it.

"Hariette?" Called a light female voice. It was probably a maid. "Hariette, are you in there?" Called the woman banging on the bathroom door. Figuring the woman might call for Watari if she didn't get an answer Hari called back.

"What?"

"Please come out so we can talk properly." Requested the woman. Sighing in annoyance Hari opened the door.

"Yes?" Sighed Hari looking over the woman. She clearly wasn't one of the staff. With a little squeal she snatched Hari up into a bear hug.

"You're such a little cutie! Just want to wrap you up and take you home." Cooed the woman petting Hari's shoulder length hair. The woman possessed the strength of a python. "I can not wait to take you shopping." Hari made a noise of annoyance as the woman finished hugging her.

"I'd take you tomorrow, but you have to go take your entrance exam." Gushed the brunette.

"Entrance exam. What entrance exam?" Asked Hari.

"You didn't know? You are to attend Ouran Private Academy along with Kyoya." Exclaimed the woman with a clap of her hands. "That's if you pass the entrance tomorrow."

All Hari could do was stare dumbly. 'I am so screwed.'

"Well I have to go." Sighed the woman giving Hari one last hug. Sighing Hari watched the woman leave for the night. Maybe if she tried really hard she could get some sleep tonight.

Hari ended up sleeping in her dinner dress that night. In the morning she was disturbed by one of the maid's horrified gasps. Apparently sleeping in one's day clothing was a cardinal sin in the world of the wealthy. The maid produced another girly outfit for her to wear for the day. Pink was not Hari's style. Neither was the enormous bow resting against her throat. The second the maid left Hari found her outfit from her time in London underneath her spotless bed. Debating on wearing her robe Hari's train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of yet another maid.

"Hariette-sama. Tetsuya-sama is ready to see you." Bowed the woman.

"Who?" Asked Hari forgoing the robe. Not answering the maid motioned her to get a move on. Sighing Hari followed the maid through the maze that was the mansion. Finally the maid stopped in front of a normal door. To Hari's utter horror there was one of the men from last night's dinner. He was dressed as a doctor.

"Hariette-san. I've been expecting you. Please have a seat." Motioned Tetsuya towards the couch. Eyeing the doctor Hari took the spot furthest from the man.

"Your medical history is rather spotty." Explained Tetsuya opening the medical notes. "I will be conducting a full medical examination today."

Hari froze in terror. Full medical examination? As in being seen naked by this stranger? NO WAY!


	2. Chapter 2

-blinks like a moron- Wow this is really popular Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. All your questions will have answers embedded into the fic its self later, be patient. Oh by the way Kyoya is _very_ hard to write. PS Reviews make my friend, who demanded this story, very happy.

* * *

"No thanks. I'm good." Hari excused herself, positively fleeing the clinic-like room. Hari got two doors down before she was physically caught by a passing butler.

"Young miss what is the matter?" Asked the butler as Doctor Tetsuya came running up. The doctor had a hard look on his face that clearly said was not pleased.

"Take Hariette-san back to her room." Comanded the doctor. Bowing, the butler then half dragged Hari back to her room. Satisfied about getting out of her exam Hari decided she'd rather sit in the empty bath than in the boring bedroom. Even a slight change in scenery helped the boredom a little.

A knock on the bedroom door made her jump awake. "Hariette? Are you in there?" Kyouya's stern voice wafted through the solid oak door.

Hariette growled, and did not reply. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, after being told she needed a bloody medical exam, on top of the entrance exam for that stupid Muggle school. Listening hard Hari heard Kyoya enter the room. There were footsteps and then a knock on the restroom door.

"Hariette? Is there any reason you ran screaming from Tetsuya?" His voice was annoyed. She is the only person who would sulk in such a weird place as a bathroom.

"I didn't scream." Snapped Hari sinking further into the empty bath.

"That doesn't excuse your childish behavior." Replied back Kyoya coolly.

"He wanted me to take off my clothes." It felt like talking to a moron. Sighing Kyoya jiggled the doorknob.

"You're even more childish than Tamaki. At least he doesn't lock himself in the bathroom to sulk."

Eying the knob Hari waited for the Muggle's patience to wear out. There was the sound of a key in the lock and the door opened. Thinking fast Hari shut the curtain to hide her fully clothed body.

"AH! GET OUT OF HERE!" Screamed Hariette. Seizing a shampoo bottle she threw it at that arrogant face of his. There was a slam of the bathroom door as Kyoya scrambled out of the bathroom. Kyoya regained his composure quickly when he called back through the door.

"Would you feel better if we got a female doctor instead?" Asked Kyoya. Pouting Hari agreed that she would feel better.

"Finish your bath. Lunch is in thirty minutes." Called Kyoya his voice filtered through the door before he walked away.

Lunch was a small affair, just Kyoya and Hari. Some sort of chicken dish was served. Hari thought she spotted a leek in the creamy chicken-y mixture, but she wasn't sure. Glancing over to her right Hari spotted that the family had decided to open the giant wall-sized window to allow sunlight into the dining area. Annoyed that the family didn't do that for dinner last night Hari poked at her food some more.

"KYOYA!" Screamed a hyper voice from down the hall. Looking up Hari stared at the door when it burst open. Entered the yellowiest blond she had ever seen in her entire life. The blond's bright shining face fell slightly at the sight of Hari. Pulling a rose out of thin air the stranger presented it to Hari.

"Well hello there beautiful." Cooed the blond with an air of a high bred gentleman. Hari was not amused with the teen's overflowing charisma.

"Hariette, this is Tamaki. He is a friend of mine from school." Kyouya motioned to the over exuberant blond whom was now fawning over her silky black hair. "Tamaki, this is Hariette Potter, my fiance."

Tamaki's eyes widened as he quite exaggeratedly tripped over a chair. "What? When did this happen?"

"About a week ago." Drawled Kyoya. Ignoring Tamaki he shoved another forkful of leek, chicken surprise in his mouth. Making his way around the table Tamaki pulled out a chair to stare at her.

"So how do you like it here in Japan?" Asked Tamaki leaning on the table.

"It sucks, all I ever see is that stupid room." Stated Hari looking over her lunch in boredom. Looking confused Tamaki turned towards Kyoya.

"Kyoya, that doesn't sound like you. When I came to Japan you showed me around and everything," stated Tamaki. Kyoya merely glared at his friend.

"I know she can join our Host Club!" Yelled Tamaki standing up.

"She isn't even a student!" Snapped Kyoya. Reaching up he pulled Tamaki back down into his seat.

"She can still come with us on our field trips." Stated Tamaki. Turning back towards Hari Tamaki's smile positively glittered. "Oh that reminds me, Kyoya we're meeting the others to ride the commoners' train at two."

"Hari is taking her Entrance Exam later tonight. That is-" Kyoya turn to give Hari a hard look. "After she gets her physical exam completed."

"So? She can come with us until she has to be back here." Explained Tamaki getting up. He walked around the table to grab Hari's arm to drag her out of the house.

* * *

Hari was surprised with Tamaki's exuberant personality. He was the exact opposite of the cool, almost cruel Kyoya. It was as if the personality of Gilderoy Lockhart had been transferred into this teenage boy. He insisted on playing twenty questions, he didn't like Hari's minimal answers. Once they reached the train station Hari was already planning on her escape. Mad-eye Moody would be proud of her paranoia, inside the ugly purse she'd been given to go with her sundress was her wand and her cloak. Hari just plotted that at one of the stops she was going to break away from the group and make a run for it. This time Hari was going to camp out under her invisibility cloak until she could find someone who was part of the Wizarding. It was a terrible plan, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Looking around like a lost tourist Hari felt Kyoya's presence looming near her. He wasn't quite close enough to touch her. Standing in front of the ticket taking door Hari spotted a set of auburn twins. Hari's heart gave a painful thump when they twins came running over.

"TONO! What kept you? And who's the girl?" The auburn twins spoke in perfect unison, something that Fred and George didn't have down quite yet. All right things just got a little complicated. Tamaki threw his arm around Hari's shoulder.

"This is Hariette. She is Kyoya's fiancée." Announced Tamaki loud enough for people to stare. In annoyance Hari grabbed Tamaki's index finger to pull it back.

"Tell the whole world why don't you." Growled Hari pulling off Tamaki's arm. In unison the twin's eyebrows arched at that news.

"What?" Leaning into Hari's personal space the twins looked her over fairly hard.

"She looks rather ordinary." Commented the twin with is hair parted to the left.

"Yeah, but her face expression matches Kyoya's perfectly." Commented the other twin. With that Hari took the incentive to push away the twins' face.

The twins dawned upon their faces' evil smiles, but before they could do anything, what looked like a small child carrying a pink bunny came running up to the group. "Tama-chan! We're here!"

'Great more freakin' people.' Thought Hari as once again she was being introduced to yet another set of strangers.

Tamaki smiled widely. "Hey Honey, Mori! Guess what! Kyoya's engaged! Isn't she cute?"

The twins snorted behind his back. "Right, if you're going for the ordinary type…" Ignoring the urge to curse the duo Hari spotted the train map.

'If I was a magical community where would I hide? Diagon Alley is in the middle of London. Maybe if I look in the shopping district. Now where would that be?'

"First where off to Nanoha shopping district just off of this stop, then after we examine the local wears for Haruhi's birthday present we will head back." Explained Tamaki. He viciously pointed to the stop on the map. Hari thought the blonde actually sounded competent for a second there.

"Oh Ri-chan doesn't know who Haru-chan is yet." Piped the littlest blonde.

'Richan? Who the hell is Richan?' Before Hari could ask the blond grabbed her hand like a little kid.

"Haru-chan is also a member of the Host Club too. Except she is a girl, like you, but dresses like a boy so she can pay off her debt to us." Spouted out the small child. More confused than ever Hari wanted to get away that much faster.

"Uh. Ok." Hari replied back. Satisfied the little blond and proceed to climb on to the back of the unknown lurking black haired teen.

"Great now that's out of the way, how do we get tickets?" Asked Tamaki turning towards the ticket dispenser. Greeted by silence from his fellow blue bloods Hari stepped forward. Not saying a word she motioned for money, which Tamaki provided. She picked the stop for Nanoha station on the touch screen, fed the machine what she owed and out popped a ticket. Gasping at the genius of the poor the others crowded around for a ticket. Except for Kyoya, he waited until everyone was done before buying tickets for the both of them. Not looking at anyone Hari just followed behind the odd group. They all acted like wizards in the Muggle world, which was almost as amusing if they weren't so….vain. The train was crowded so the group had to stick together.

"Now remember our stop is the one after this one so make sure to stay on the train till we get to Nanoha." Explained Tamaki to the rest of the group. When the train stopped at Midori station half the train seemed to stampede towards the exit. Using this sudden shifting in movement to her advantage Hari managed to get caught in the crowd. Just outside the train Hari turned around. She spotted Kyoya and the rest of the group through the glass panes of the train.

"I think we got off at the wrong stop." Came a voice from her left. Looking over Hari spotted one of the twins to her left.

"Indeed we did." Commented the other twin to her right. All hope of free reign to wander as she pleased to find the hidden entrance to the hidden magical community was shot. Taking a deep breath Hari assessed her situation. Since she got off at the stop before the others the rest of the group would have to wait for another train to bring them back. This still gave Hari enough time to ditch the auburn annoyances before then. Pretending the twins weren't there Hari took off towards the Midori street shops. The twins did not like being ignored at all. Coming up on both sides of Hari proceed to bombard her with any and all questions they had.

"You should let us do your hair…" Hikaru suddenly changed topic. "It looks like Haruhi's before she joined the host club. Wild, and ugly."

"Only idiots concern themselves with something as looks." Shot Hari. The twins seemed to have expected this as they physically grabbed her by her arm.

"Spoken like someone who has never had a good makeover." Commented the one called Kaoru.

"Maybe if she did she would have found a way to hide that ugly scar on her head." Insulted the one called Hikaru. Hari stopped dead in her tracks. The twins smirked at one another.

"Uh oh. It appears we struck a nerve, Hikaru."

"Indeed we have. So the question is; now what will the little princess do?" The twins weren't in the Host Club at the moment and they needed to show the new girl exactly what she is in for. Leaning in mere centimeters from her bowed head the twins waited for her tears. They weren't expecting her eyes to blaze as she looked up. Terrified the duo didn't move until Hari took each twin by the side of their heads to then bash them against one another.

Hari hissed at them as the doppelgangers held their now throbbing heads. "Say that again, I dare you." Hikaru and Kaoru didn't answer as Hari walked into a nearby public restroom. Instantly bored with their new toy's behavior the Hitachiin flanked either side of the restroom to prevent escape.

* * *

"OH NO!" Yelled Tamaki pressing his face up against the glass. "HARIETTE GOT OFF AT THE WRONG STOP."

"It's aright Tamaki, it looks like Kaoru and Hikaru got off with her." Kyouya coolly responded as he looked at the text message the twins had just sent.

"That's even worse! Who knows what those shady dogs will do to your sweet flower!" Tamaki panicked wildly.

Kyouya just raised an eyebrow. "It's not like she hasn't pulled this type of stunt before. I'll have them found and brought to the shopping center later. Father insists I get a gift for her birthday."

"Well that's a cold hearted statement." Commented Tamaki. His voice was lower than usual and was serious. "I don't know the exact details of your situation but you should at least try to get a long with the poor girl."

"_Poor girl_?" Snapped Kyoya shutting his phone with more force than necessary. "Every second she gets she tries to run off. She has no money, and no where to go. I am getting very tired of her trivial games."

"Sounds to me like you don't even want to get to know her…" Piped up Honey hugging his Usa-chan closer.

"She has no right to act like she does. She has no education beyond the fifth grade. Her family has to social standing to speak of. She is a no body. So why-" Kyoya paused in his rant. "So why does my father want me to marry her?"

"How is that her fault? Are you even trying to find out how she feels about this? If your this upset about it, what about her? If it's true about what you just said, then she must be very scared and alone in our world of riches." Tamaki gazed out the window with a sad face.

Kyoya didn't answer. Any other girl would have sold her right arm for this chance. Maybe Tamaki was right, maybe she was just upset. Maybe if he tried to get on her good maybe she will reveal her purpose in father's grand scheme.

* * *

Hari smirked at her good fortune, the bathroom had a window. It was old a grimy and was hard to open. Annoyed Hari pulled out her wand to force the window. Hating to use the window instead of just slipping past the twins under her invisibility cloak Hari knew it was for the best. That and this way she could put more distance between the group and herself. Using a sink Hari hoisted up and out the window, right into a broken glass pile.

"She's taken refuge in there I suppose?" Commented Kyoya dryly. Kaoru and Hikaru perked up at the sound of Kyoya's voice.

"Yeah she's become quite boring." Commented Hikaru pushing off the brick wall.

"Princess Hariette is not here for your entertainment." Growled Tamaki as Kyoya walked into the bathroom. "Kyoya, that's the _girl's_ bathroom." Gasped Tamaki horrified at his friend's boldness.

Kyoya glanced briefly around the two stalled restroom. Neither toilet was occupied, plus the window was open. Some how Kyoya expected this to happen. Calmly he walked back out into the sunlight.

"Congratulations. You managed to lose my fiancé."


	3. Chapter 3

So here are some pictures of what I see Hariette Potter looking like: See my profile.

Now here is your part, I refuse to post anymore until I get fanart. That's right fanart. Not so much as a drabble until I get some.

-chapter 3

Hariette Potter was bleeding from the gash in her leg. Using a handkerchief she found in her purse Hari managed to stop the bleeding. Ignoring the throbbing pain she began her search.

Mori looked bored and emotionless as ever on the outside. On the inside he was worried. He knew Hariette for only a few minutes, but she was a girl and she was only without any prospects at the moment. The worst part was after a brief investigation of the back alley Hariette had dropped down into the host club found blood. Fresh blood. The strange girl was lost, yen-less, and injured. Being blessed with the proud lineage of the Morinozuka clan Takashi possessed a ninja sense of tracking. It's how he was always able to find Mitskuni when wandered off. Sniffing Takashi smelt fresh blood growing closer and closer ever minute.

Half way down Sunnytime Street Mori spotted Hariette. She was searching around one of the many vending machines for loose change. Her pale yellow sundress had spots from when she hit the dirt. As he approached he heard her swear at the lack of change. Keeping a sharp eye on her Mori pulled out his cell phone to text Kyoya.

_Found her. We're on Sunnytime Street._ A few seconds passed before the screen lit up with Kyoya reply.

_Good bring her to the main road we have a car waiting. _Nodding despite the fact no one could see him Mori approached the girl. Forgetting just how scary he could appear to people he watched as the smaller girl froze when his shadow fell over her. She turned to look up at him, instead of fear though he saw anger.

Reaching in his pocket Mori pulled out some spare yen. He held out the coins for the green-eyed girl take.

"No thanks." Muttered the girl trying to walk away casually. Grabbing her arm casually Mori pulled her closer next to him. Sighing in defeat Hari knew she was caught. There was a clunk of internal components and out dropped a can. The gentle giant held out the can of one hundred percent orange juice. Eyeing the aluminum can Hari accepted with a small thank you. There was an awkward pause before Mori bent down to scoop her up with one arm.

"What are you-"

"You're hurt." Was all that the teen said as he carried her down the street. At the end of the street were two nice foreign black cars waiting for them. Leaning against one was Kyoya looking more annoyed than ever. Bored he opened the backdoor to allow Mori to set Hari in the back at. Slamming the door Kyoya walked to the other side to sit next to Hari by themselves. Everyone else looked like they were being driven home. The silence that stretched between them was almost physical. Hari stared blankly out the window as the buildings passed. Not thirsty Hari nursed her ice cold can of juice. Just to kill some time, and in the attempt to avoid Kyouya's cold stare, Hari bent down to inspect the injury.

"Don't poke at it you'll only make it worse." Kyoya scolded. Pulling out a black notebook he began to write in it. "We will be at the hospital shortly." Sighing dramatically Hari went back to staring out the window for the rest of the trip.

Kyoya must've called the hospital in advance as there were several doctors waiting with wheelchair and IV. Now that Hari thought about it, she was getting a little dizzy…Maybe she was just thirsty. Opening her canned juice Hari began to sip a little. Allowing the nurse's and doctor's wheel her into an examining room. Thoroughly poked and prodded the doctor's stepped out of the room to talk to Kyoya, as Hari was left to finish her juice.

"It looks like we won't have to perform any surgery, but there is still various foreign objects embedded in her leg, and she will be needing stitches. It will be a simple extraction procedure." Explained the doctor to the stoic manner matching Kyoya's down demeanor. With a wave of his hand Kyoya motioned to proceed with the extraction.

* * *

Stitches. Madame Pomfrey would have a conniption if she ever found out. Sitting on her bed waiting to be released Hari glared at the remote they shoved at her. The door to the room opened to reveal Mr. Ootori. Internally Hari swore.

"Kyoya just told me you made another failed escape." Stated the man bluntly. Acting ashamed Hari hung her head to avoid eye contact.

Hari hoped the act would work, she wasn't really ashamed… well, actually she was, ashamed that she was caught so quickly.

"It seems as if we have misunderstanding." Began Mr. Ootori pulling up a chair next to the hospital bed, his face one of someone who has had plenty of practice suppressing his emotional state.

Hari's eye twitched. 'Misunderstanding was the understatement of the Muggle world.' She thought viciously.

"Hariette, your behaviour has been very undermining of the Oortori family name. May I remind you that you have no money, and no place to run. Even if you do manage to find a place to hide here in Japan, Watari will be able to find you. Now maybe we can come to an agreement." Mr. Ootori leaned back in his chair with his hands interlocked. His gaze fixated on Hari's form, he waited for some sort of acknowledgment that Hari was listening.

Hari looked up, eyes blazing, and her face set in determination not to give in to this man's demands. Staying silent, she waited for Mr. Ootori to continue with what he had to say. When man continued to stare Hari answered.

"I'm listening." Said Hari keeping a steady eye contact with the older man.

"We're offering you financial freedom. You will never have to work a day in your life. Every whim catered to. Is there anything that you care to have more then that?"

"Yeah real freedom! Maybe I _do_ want to work. Ever thought about that?"

"You can't do that while married to my son?" Asked the man puzzled about her strange behavior. Even though he didn't show it on his face.

"I don't want the person that I will spend the rest of my life with to be chosen for me." Snapped the irritated teen.

Mr. Ootori stood up, his cold eyes bore down into Hari's. "Until you come to terms with your situation, you will be confined to your room, with Watari as your escort to any place that you may happen to be taken." With that the man left Hari to her misery.

* * *

Waiting for Hariette in her prison was textbooks about mathematics, proper etiquette, World History, and a lot of others that she didn't care to look at. Tossing the books back in a pell-mell style, Hari sat down on her bed. 'I've got to get out of here.'

Dinner was served in her room under the excuse Hari was too injured be casually walking around. Watari oversaw the whole to make sure she eats at least half. The next day was miserable and the day after that was even more miserable.

'Hariette Potter, the girl-who-lived, the "Chosen One", defeated by Muggles.' Groaned Hariette as the hired tutor left for the day. Taking her normal spot on her bed Hari buried her face in her pillow. At this rate Hari will never get back to Hogwarts. The door opened, but Hari refused to move. The footsteps grew closer to the very edge of her bed.

"Go away." Muttered Hari into her pillow.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Chided the voice of the Tamaki. Hari groaned dramatically.

"Not you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't appear to be having very much fun right now?"

Hariette looked up just enough to glare at the Lockhart replacement. "What was your first clue?" The blond chuckled.

"Wow you and Kyoya are like two peas in a pod."

Wrong thing to say. Hari growled viciously. "If all you're going to do is insult me, go away."

With a soft smile Tamaki sat down on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry. You know Kyoya isn't really that bad."

"Neither is having your arm chopped off." Hari's comeback dripped with angry sarcasm.

Tamaki brought his hand to his head and sighed dramatically. "That's a bit harsh don't you think? All witty banter aside, would you like to get out this room?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"That's what I thought. If you join the Host Club you can not only get out of this house, but maybe you can get to know Kyoya a little better." Offered Tamaki his aura a lit with positive energy.

"Are you some kind of moron? Listen I don't know what you've been told, but according to the warden I'm not allowed to leave this room unattended. Even if I could leave I'm not even a guy." Pointed out Hari lifting her face from her pillow to scold Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled even wider, "Neither is Haruhi, but we wont make you do that like she does. You can just come to have some fun." Offered Tamaki again. This time he extended his hand to her in a host-like action. For some reason this caused Hari to give a very sadistic smile.

"If you can convince the overlord I join your little club." Replied Hari. 'Watching somebody else fail would be amusing.' Thought Hari evilly.

* * *

Dinner was another lonely event for Kyoya. Both Akito and Tetsuya were at the new hospital doing inspections on the new equipment. Fuyumi was at her place with Watari, and of course Hariette was confined to her room until further notice. Kyoya was getting up to leave when Father entered the room.

"Are you finished eating? Good I need to talk to you." Stated the man with a hard look. Kyoya followed wordlessly towards his father's home office.

Standing in front of the solid oak desk Kyoya waited like a soldier for his orders.

"I recently received a phone call from my associate Mr. Suoh. His son has become rather fond of Miss. Hariette Potter. So much so that she has received an offer for private tutoring at Ouran Academy. She is to be a foreign exchange student from England." Explained Mr. Ootori his back towards his third son. Kyoya knew that Tamaki would pull something like this. Hariette Potter at Ouran High, the student body had no idea what they were in for.

Mr. Ootori continued. "She may we rough around the edges, but maybe being sent to Ouran she will learn proper etiquette. So far you have failed to keep proper tabs on her, do not fail me again. I'm sure Akito would appreciate a bride of her prestige. Am I clear?" The question was said as a command rather than a request. Nodding Kyoya knew he had been dismissed.

Wednesday morning Hari was woken by the sound of two very giddy maids. Coaxed out of bed Hari was forced to pick her new uniform. There were at least thirty different styles of school uniform to choose from. When Hari asked why she had to choose, the maids merely smiled and said that today was the day she would be starting Ouran academy as a foreign exchange student.

"Don't schools usually have a set uniform?" Asked Hari examining the large bow on a sailor uniform.

"Well you're not an official student yet. You're in a special program as a cultural exchange student. The master feels that's it better for both your health and social skills to go school rather than to be home schooled. He's such a nice man. Normally they would have you wear your old uniform until you're properly enrolled, but as you didn't come with one…." Gushed the blonde maid.

Hari raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The maids sounded like house elves, not able to say anything bad about their masters. Choosing a blazer skirt combo with matching boots and tie, the maids forced her to change. Despite her protests, the maids brushed her shoulder length hair over her scar and secured the locks with a clip. Given a schoolbag Hari made her way to the dining room. Kyoya seemed to be waiting for her to arrive. Hari saw him check out her outfit with his eyes.

"You look very nice." He commented Kyoya picking up a roll.

"Save it for someone who cares." Drawled Hari pulling up a chair for some porridge.

"One would think you'd be a little bit more grateful to be allowed to go school." Kyoya replied back, not looking at her.

"Why bother? It's not like I'm going to be there very long anyway." Thought Hari out loud. Not realizing she actually said that last part, she failed to see Kyoya's calculating look.

* * *

Compared to Hogwarts Ouran was dry and pointless. Hari was put in a special 'transfer student' class. There were several others of varying ethnicity as well. They all got to sit through the 'fascinating' lecture on subjects that they may or may not have covered in their previous schools. Hari noticed that she was the only one wearing a different outfit.

Relieved when it was finally lunch Hari made it to get up. She barely got out of her chair when the light brown haired French girl flying hugged her. If she wasn't so shocked by the initial contact little Miss Huggles would have a sever case of boils right about now. Fiddling with her wand tucked into her sleeve Hari resisted the urge to use it.

"You must be the new mysterious transfer student. Your uniform reminds me strongly of the manga Vampire Knight. So I heard you're from England right?" Asked the girl leaning in way too close for Hari's comfort.

"Um yeah I'm from England." Answered Hari making to leave. Realizing that she had no idea where the cafeteria was Hari turned towards the weirdo. "Since this is my first day here could you point me towards the cafeteria?" Asked Hari with a bright fake smile. Giving a broad smile of her own the French girl reached forward to grab Hari's arm.

"We can eat lunch together like best friends. I'm Renge Houshakuji by the way, I already know who you are, the school famous Hariette Potter!"

Hari's heart stopped, if she already knew her name could it be, that she could be a witch too?

"Really I didn't know I was famous." With a fake laughed Hari, played dumb.

"Oh yes! Your quite famous already Hariette-chan! Everybody knows you're the only heir of an English family that has been forced into hiding due to the Scottish mafia wanting in on your money and power. In an effort to keep you safe your family sent you away for your own safety. Fearing that sending you away might now be enough your family asked the Ootori family to look after their precious daughter." Renge stated this as if she were talking about her favorite storybook character.

'How should one respond to such a load of tripe? The truth? Nah no one every really accepts the truth, last year proved that. I guess let people think what they want to think.' Thought Hari. Sighing she allowed Renge to drag her to the food.

* * *

The food was expensive. Feeling around in her pocket Hari noticed that all she had on her was a handkerchief. Annoyed that now that she actually hungry she had no way to eat. Hari turned away from the line to almost run into none other than Kyoya Ootori.

"Ah Hari I was hoping to find you here." Smiled Kyoya in a false way that really pissed Hari off. Too tired and hungry to fight Hari got in line with Kyoya.

"Please put Miss. Potter's meal on the Ootori tab as well please." Instructed Kyoya to the lunch assistant. Picking the C lunch Hari sat with Kyoya for lunch. Nearby the Hari could see the twins from the other day. As she watched she saw the brother drape themselves over one another. Every action was for the amusement of the girls around them. Stabbing her food in a bored manner Hari was reminded of what lengths the Weasly twins would go to for a laugh. Finishing her milk Hari excused herself from the table. As she made her way outside she could feel the eyes of many of the students on her back.

'Why does this overly pink school remind me so much of Hogwarts? Maybe the vastness of the grounds, the twins, and the staring of student body is what's familiar. I _need_ to get home.' Thought Hari viciously. The more she thought about it the more she ached to go back.

'Five weeks. I have five weeks to get back to England in time for my real school. Glad I sent Hedwig the night before the Muggles showed up,' thought Hari sitting on the steps near the pond. Why there was a peeing statue at such a supposedly refined school was beyond her. Probably one of those weird 'new age' art pieces. 'Nobody in the Order knows I'm here. I'm all alone.' Her heart sank as she finally came to terms with that fact.

"Something on your mind Little Miss?" All dread drained from her frame as anger took it place.

"What do you want Watari?" Growled Hari not looking at the man. She was too busy thinking to hear the pop from Apparation.

"I am your Keeper. It's my job to make sure you are happy and safe." Replied the man sitting down. Hari noticed he was wearing casual Muggle clothing. His brown hair was mussed up making his kinda boring face a little more handsome.

"Do I look happy to you?" Asked Hari glaring at the man.

"I think your trying too hard not to be happy." Replied back Watari. "This is a chance for a fresh start at a place that doesn't know you or your past. I've read the articles they write about you; awful things. You deserve so much better."

"So we being taken against my will to marry a guy I don't even know or like for that matter is better for me?" asked Hari. 'These damn rich people think they know everything.'

"Betrothing is still alive and well today Hari. I'm grateful you were betrothed to Master Kyoya instead of someone else. Master Kyoya will take good care of you and love you. That's the school bell." Commented Watari. "Try to be happy Little Miss. It's for the best." With those parting words Watari Disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

Is done being depressed and moody. I just never had been flamed that badly before. Sorry guys. YamiYugi23 rocks people!

* * *

Chapter Four

Kyoya's mind wasn't on World History. Since the day they met, Hariette Potter slowly began to filter her way into his thought process. At first he just thought about her in passing, but with each failed escape he began to think about her more and more often.

In some ways Hariette reminded Kyoya of the independent Haruhi. In other ways Haruhi couldn't hold a candle to Hariette's inner fire. Unlike Haruhi, who gives up easily, Hariette doesn't seem to know the word 'quit'.

Then there was Father's motive. Father obviously knew something that he wasn't telling Kyoya. Maybe throwing this mystery in his face was Father's way of testing his information gathering skills. Despite whatever the patriarch had in mind the threat of losing Hariette struck harder than Kyoya realized.

"Kyoya!" called the ever obnoxious voice of Tamaki. Leaning over the back of his chair Tamaki stared directly into Kyoya's eyes.

"Come on Kyoya. We need to get going if we want to make everything perfect for today's club meeting." Not replying Kyoya picked up his bag and made his way towards the club room. "Hariette is going to make a fine addition to the Host Club!"

"She isn't even a student." Kyoya replied with his air of bored indifference.

"Ah but that's the beauty of it isn't it? The idea of a sweet tender girl from a far away land joining the ranks of the Host Club. The first ever female Host!"

"Haruhi _is _a girl too. Besides I don't recall you ever offering Renge the same position in the club." Commented Kyoya dryly. Tamaki pressed on with his daydream.

"Imagine it Kyoya. Your lovely future bride becoming closer to you all the while alighting Haruhi's latent sense of femininity." Gushed Tamaki is aura alit with flowers and the like.

Kyoya on the other hand hasn't felt this annoyed since they first met. Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle Kyoya chose to remain quiet. Hariette could take care of this by herself.

* * *

Stupid Renge ditched her! Well that's not the whole truth. Apparently Renge was the manager of the Host Club and needed to get there early to help with the days activities. Walking alone from the Special Student classroom Hariette listened to the sound of her boots echo through the hall. Not looking at the beautiful scenery outside the enormous glass windows Hari kept her head bent in thought. Something white caught the very edge of her line of sight though. Hari stopped to get a better look at the object on the ground. It was hand puppet in the shape of an evil cat. Perplexed that anyone that attended Ouran High owned such an object Hari picked it up.

"Fufufu I see you've met Belzenef." Came a fairly creepy sounding voice from behind her. Dropping the hand puppet Hari reached for her wand. The owner of the voice wore a black cloak that covered his face. Thinking it was a Death Eater Hariette actually pulled out her wand to threaten the intruder. Before she could make a decent threat the cloaked person spoke again.

"I see you are also interested in black magic curios." Commented the now established Muggle. Any wizard knew how to identify when he was being threatened at wand point. Sighing in relief that she wasn't being attacked by Voldemort's minions Hari slipped the wand back into her sleeve.

"Not really." Commented Hari trying to walk off. Ignoring her obvious dismissal the Muggle picked up his puppet and then began to follow her.

"No need to be shy. We at the Black Magic club also have a profound love for the occult as well." Cooed the creepy teen. He managed to match Hari's steps as she made her way to the third music room. Right before she entered the cloaked figure had the nerve to grab her arm. About ready to show the persistent occult club leader the full extent of her 'knickknack' wand a carved wooden cat was shoved into her hands. It looked exactly like a wooden version of the hand puppet she found earlier. There was a brief pause.

"Alright what gives?" Asked Hari as the man began walking away.

"To commemorate our meeting." With another creepy laugh he left Hari standing outside the third music room. 'Is everyone off their rocker in this school?'

The club was open for business and everyone was in the full swing of things when Hari entered with the weirdo on her heels.

"Sicko!"

"Sex-pixie!"

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP! THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!" With those last parting words the twins both charged for the door. Hari moved out of the way as the duo passed her. Once their retreating backs disappeared Hari entered the club room.

"Something tells me I missed something." Was she had to say.

* * *

Kyoya had the club dismissed early after the twins left. Haruhi Fujioka was briefly introduced as the club indebted member. She really did look just like a boy and even her voice sounded boyish. That's about the time Kyoya decided that they needed to go home to work on their assignments.

By working on their assignments, they meant shove her into her kennel. With unnecessary gusto Hari threw her bag onto the empty desk right into the wall. Something sounded a little too heavy to be books in there. Curious about the noise Hari opened her bag to pull out the head and body of the wooden cat sculpture.

Commenting on the obvious poor craftsmanship of the piece Hari noticed a tightly rolled up slip of paper inside the body portion. Setting aside the head Hari managed to pulled out the rolled up slip of paper. Hari unfurled the slip to read the highly amusing note inside.

* * *

Watari smiled as he watched Hairette Potter's little blip on his handheld radar move towards the science wing. Muggles were some of the most brilliant people in the world. Magic was just dreadful at tracking people! On the other hand in the Muggle world all one had to do was slip a tiny tracker on the most mundane object, like a hairclip, and you knew where the person was anywhere in the world.

Deep down Watari hated to tail the savior of the wizarding world. On the same note he knew it was for the greater good. European Wizards were too vain to realize just how far Lord Voldemort's reach truly was. Watari lost his father in the scrimmages to defend the Muggle members of the Clan.

The year he joined the elite Black Onion police squad his mother approached him. Harry Potter, savior of the world as a whole was turned into a girl. That was a quiet day in the Shido household. There was nothing wrong with being female, none what so ever! It was just…traditions of old families tend to think differently on the role of females. So much so that if a pure-blooded and wealthy family got the idea to have Hariette's family have their niece to be engaged to their son to only use and abuse her money and fame for their own benefit Dark thoughts filled Watari's mind at the notion of having some hideous, vile pervert-

No! An arranged marriage to the wealthy, powerful Ootori group that will treat her like a princess is what she deserves.

Watari noticed that Hariette's dot stopped moving. Science room number three? That's right; the Black Magic club meets up there during ever free periods. Today was no exception. Hariette had taken her lunch tray all the way up to the third chemistry lab just to hang out with the local oddballs. It was an ironic occurrence really, a real witch walking amidst the ones in search of magic.

"What's going on in that head of yours Little Miss?" Asked Watari to the silence around him.

* * *

1The twins were still fighting when Hari arrived at the Host Club. Tamaki obviously had had enough.

"Don't you two think you've had enough? You're driving me crazy."

"Driving you crazy?" Snarled the pink twin. "Every time I look in the mirror I see his face! I'm sick of looking like you Kaoru! I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I hate you so much I actually bought one of these." Shot back the blue twin. From the depths of his blue sports coat he pulled out a Belzenef doll. Tamaki balked and stepped away.

Hari smiled, Nekozawa explained everything about the odd little doll to her earlier that day. The blue twins proceeded to write the name of his brother on the back of the doll to finish the 'curse'. Haruhi rushed forward to swing her fist down upon each of the twin's head. After some screaming from the Haruhi the twins revealed their master plan. To invade her house on their next day off. When Haruhi slumped to her knees in exasperation the Belenef doll rolled towards Hari's foot. Picking it up the black clearly spelt the word 'blank'.

"What have you done?" Gasped Hari in a very Professor Trelawaney way. The twins stopped laughing to stare at Hari.

"Kaoru you must finish the curse! You have to or else both you and your brother will experience misfortune." Hari shuttered the last part for effect sake. The pink twin cocked his eyebrow.

"You actually believe all black magic garbage?" Asked pinkie.

"Why of course. You'd have to be a fool to not believe in the power of Belzenef." Claimed Hari drawing herself up to full height. The twins snickered as they trotted off for tea and sweets. Helping the emotionally abused girl off the floor Hari was wondering what other curios Nekozawa possessed.


	5. Chapter 5

I have receive art of the fan variety: Miss Kaykitty on Deviantart. Just type in her name a dot and then deviant dot com! Thanks Kyo for beta reading this chapter! All flames will be used to make tea, that is all.

* * *

"So Hariette-san, you're from England right? Is it cold?" Asked one of the girls. Deciding to play along with the charade for a day Hari took this time to appear as innocent as possible; if she looked like she was trying to fit in maybe the security would loosen up. Until then she had to bide her time until either somebody showed up or she could save herself.

Screaming in stereo the twin heathens, Hikaru and Kaoru, came running up to Hari.

"The curse is real!"

How they managed to talk in unison always fascinated Hari to no end. The girls talking to her looked down right frightened at the news. Sans Haruhi of course. She looked patently unimpressed.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked from her spot sitting across from Hari. Her look of disbelief spoke volumes of her faith in the occult.

"The tires to all of our cars were punctured, so we were late for class. Then we started itching throughout the first part of the day, _then _it mysteriously stopped at lunch." Explained Hikaru, complete with frantic arm motions to illustrate just how grave the situation was.

"Something was wrong with our lunches; we were in the restroom for the majority of the second part of the day. And then. And _then_," Shuddered Kaoru. The room seemed to be holding it's breath in anticipation.

"The _snakes_." Finished Hikaru holding his twin close, as if the other would vanish if he let go.

"SNAKES?" The room was in an uproar, even Haruhi seemed a little worried about this newest development..

Kyoya, ever the buzz kill, came morphing in out of Hari's peripheral view.

"Sounds like a highly intricate and well thought out prank," commented the teen, flipping through some pages in his black notebook.

"No one has enough free time to not only plan all this out, but to follow through with the staging as well," argued Tamaki.

"Your right," concided Kyoya, pushing his glasses a little further up onto his nose.

'You'd think that with as rich as his family is Kyoya would be able to get a pair of glasses that actually fit.' Thought Hari. 'Or contacts.'

"That can only mean one thing-"

Apparently Tamaki had continued speaking through Hari's inner monologue.

"You two have really been cursed," Tamaki stated dramatically.

"_CURSED!_" Exclaimed the twins in horror.

"I told you not to underestimate the power of Belzenef." Commented Hari mysteriously. She was getting better at her misty voice. The twins fell to their knees in front of her.

"What should we do?" Cried the Hitachiins.

At that moment Nekozawa decided to show up. It was like he could sense when people said the word 'curse'.

"Oh this curse is a tricky one indeed. Very hard to get rid of." Cooed Nekozawa playing with his hand puppet.

The twins could only gulp.

* * *

"Ex veneficus simiae of oz caleamenta mea parum firmo." In the third science lab both Hikaru and Kaoru knelt in front of a candelabrum which stood in the center of a magic circle. They were wearing jet black cloaks and chanting. Sitting on tables nearby was the entireties of both the Host Club and Black Magic club.

Hari needed to excuse herself to keep from laughing. Maybe that would keep them off her back for a while. She could dream anyway.

* * *

The days following proved as unproductive as ever. Every plan she had come up with to leave had a major hole in it.

Plan A involved charming the lock on her bedroom window open. She would then climb down her makeshift sheet rope to the ground below. If the sheets even held and she didn't break her neck, she'd then have to face whatever would be prowling the grounds. If by some miracle of Merlin she wasn't caught, there was the fence. Judging by the bars, climbing up them would be nearly impossible. So that plan was out.

Plan B involved charming her bedroom door open to escape into the mansion. That plan sounded the most plausible,_ if_ she got lucky and there weren't any servants wandering around. And again there was the ground security to worry about.

Plan C involved getting out onto the grounds, cursing everybody, and then slipping away into the night. As wonderful as that plan sounded in the end Watari would find out about her leave of absence, track her down, strip her of her wand, and then she would have nothing.

Sighing in frustration Hari walked up the pathway, with Kyoya three lengths ahead of her. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday;maybe she could figure out something during the weekend. Perhaps they might let her out her cage for an outing if she behaved.

"Fuyumi," stated Kyoya.

Looking up, Hari saw the lady who had been there her first night at the Ootori mansion. Fuyumi1 had a smile on her face as they approached.

"What brings you here?" Kyoya stopped in front of the woman.

"I'm here for Hariette today." Fuyumi's smile got even bigger. In a flash she reached out for Hari's hand. "We're going shopping! Oh I always wanted a little sister to try clothes on and talk to. Boys just don't understand us girls. Right Hariette?"

"Sure," muttered Hari trying to get her wrist back. Beaming Fuyumi dragged Hari into the house for dinner. Happy she didn't have to eat in her room again, Hari ate all her food. Sensing Kyoya's staring, Hari looked up from her chocolate mousse.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Asked Hari picking up her napkin.

"No just glad to see you eating like a normal person is all." His facial expression was void of any real emotion. With a huff Hari returned to her dessert.

When the dishes were cleared away Fuyumi proceeded to drag Hari out of the house.

"Have fun," Kyoya called with a smirk.

Resisting the urge to make a rude hand gesture, Hari merely glared at Kyoya over her shoulder.

* * *

"So are you and Kyoya getting along well then?" Fuyumi asked, holding a very expensive looking pink shirt up to Hari;Ffrowning, Fuyumi placed it back on the rack.

"Dunno. We really don't talk much," Hari mutterd, looking at price tags and cringing. Batting at Hari's hand, to get her to stop looking at the prices and enjoy herself, Fuyumi continued to fire away with the questions.

"Tamaki tells me you seem to be enjoying the Host Club," commented the woman, trying to be subtle. Hari rolled her eyes. Of course Tamaki would talk with Kyoya's older sister.

"It's alright," Hari shrugged.

That wasn't the answer Fuyumi wanted. Sighing, Fuyumi puy back the jeweled jeans she'd been looking at to turn towards Hari. With a sad look Fuyumi reached out and grasped Hari's hands.

"I know it's difficult for you, dear." Murmured the woman, her eyes misted. "But you need to realize that you are not alone in this. Both you and Kyoya are in this together. Everyone just wants you to be happy."

"I just want to go home. To England. Where I belong," muttered Hari. But instead of pushing the warmth away Hari wrapped her arms around Fuyumi.

"You belong here now. Watari has offered to train you once you have completed one year of school here. Yes, I know you are a magical girl." Giggled Fuyumi as Hari stiffened. "I just wish we could have found your wand." Commented Fuyumi. Her aura of cheer faded with each word.

"What?" This was not the turn of events that Hari had been expecting..

"Didn't they tell you?" Asked Fuyumi pushing the younger girl away to look her in the face. Hari could only shake her head.

"When we went to go pick up your things they were gone!" Explained Fuyumi. She seemed horrified that such a thing would happen.

"According to your aunt and uncle someone had broken into their house during a trip to the super market. The whole thing sounded suspicious if you ask me. So we then decided-" Fuyumi went off on the tangent of where they'd looked for her trunk. Hari on the other hand stopped listening. If the Dursleys had not thrown out her things, then there could only one alternative. Someone had tried to rescue her but was too late.

'Wait a minute,' thought Hari. 'If they're looking for me why didn't they find me in Diagon Alley? Maybe the Dursleys told whoever came to pick me up that my captures were normal people? In that case the wizards would have gone to the Muggle airport rather than the Magical Hotel!' Her bid for freedom may have cost her the very thing she wanted! Hari groaned externally at the irony.

"Enough depressing talk! Now let's see if we can find clothes cute enough for a 'magical girl'."

Hari groaned again. Fuyumi was having _far _too much fun with that phrase.

* * *

Since the shopping trip with Fuyumi, Hari had been allowed to come out of her room for meals. Mr. Ootori joined them quite frequently,meaning there was zero conversation involved, but since Hari didn't like any of them this was fine by her.

"I expect to see a full report on the Aqua Gardens by the time you get back Kyoya." Commented Mr. Ootri out of the blue.

"Of course Father." Replied Kyoya with a smile. Hari looked up from her sausage. Her curiosity was getting the best of her again. Noticing her change in demeanor Kyoya turned his attention to her.

"After school the club is heading over to the new Ootori Aqua Gardens," explained Kyoya.

"What's an Aqua Garden?" Asked Hari grabbing the strawberry jelly like substance.

"It's the name of the water park we built," explained Kyoya with a smile. Hari hated that smile.

Pouting, Hari went back eating.

'Smart ass,' she thought angerly.

"Hold on. Today is Saturday. We don't have school on Saturday4," exclaimed Hari.

"In Japan the students go to school for six days instead of just five. More efficient if you ask me," Mr. Ootori replied, without looking up from his newspaper..

"Saturdays are only half days though," explained Kyoya further.

Making a noise of understanding Hari finished her breakfast.

* * *

"You ready?" Asked Renge as the last bell chimed for the day day. Hari looked up from her bag.

"For?" Asked Hari shoving her mathematics book into her bag. Renge smiled so wide Hari could have sworn she saw the other girl's molars.

"To come over to my place," Renge stated dramatically, with her index finger waving in the air.

"I can't. I'm going to the Aqua Garden with the Host Club-" Explained Hari before she was cut off.

"No no no no." Waved off Renge. "I already asked Kyoya and he said it's perfectly fine!"

"Well I'm glad I have a say in this," snarled Hari. Slinging the bag onto her back she walked out of the classroom. Pressing her luck, maybe Hari could walk right out of there. Renge didn't seem to be listening as she jabbered away about all the fun they would have. Hope filled Hari with every step towards the gates of Ouran. Stopping before stepping through the threshold Hari dared to glance around. No Watari in sight.

With a smile Hari started to walk away from her living nightmare. Renge, however, had other plans. As an American import car pulled out in front of them, Renge latched onto Hari's wrist and dragged her into the car.

Hari readied herself to stun the girl. Watari was nowhere to be seen and Hari was going _home_ today. Mustering up the meanest glare she could5, Hari turned towards Renge, readying her wand. She never got the chance. Renge had pulled Hari into a hug.

"I'm so happy," murmured Renge into her shoulder. Whatever anger Hari felt it seemed to disappear. "None of the other girls understand. They don't see the world as we see it. But you do."

Now Hari was just confused.

"Glad to see you two are getting along so well," commented a voice from behind Hari. A voice she had come to know very well. Giving a small groan Hari didn't even have to look to see it was Watari.

"Quit following me!" Snarled Hari.

Watari merely laughed.

"First my beautiful wife, and now this charming young lady; you are becoming quite popular my dear."

"Oh, who is this man Hariette?" Asked Renge leaning in. Her eyes alight as her wild imagination took over.

"My name is Watari Shido. I am Mistress Hariette's bodyguard." The infuriating man introduced himself with a bow of all things. How... cliché.

"Ohhh. You have a bodyguard just like a princess!" Cooed Renge.

Hari was not pleased. Scratch that, Hari wanted some quality time with her wand and something she could blast the living crap out of.

'You are _not_ coming," snapped Hari crossing her arms. Watari smiled brighter than ever and instead of answering, held out a cell phone.

"Master Yoshio has decided if you are going to be staying in his house you need a cell phone."

Hari took the phone and shoved it into her pocket without looking at it.

Renge's short attention span decided to give out at the precise moment.

"Come on Hariette!" Renge commanded, finally succeeding in her efforts to pull Hari into the car.

Watari waved as the driver drove off towards Renge's place.

* * *

Hari was surprised at how…small Renge's home was. It was a very nice (and likely expensive) condo, though not the mansion she'd been expecting.

"Have you ever played Uki Doki Memorial before?" Asked Renge turning on the game system.

"I don't play video games," Hari replied back, still looking around the room.

"WHAT!" Squawked Renge, her brown hair swirling around her as she stood up quickly. "You mean you have never played a video game in your entire life?"

"They don't look too interesting to me," commented Hari. Judging by the look in Renge's eyes, Hari knew that wasn't the correct answer.

"Well you never know until you try." With a firm look, Renge patted the gaming chair for Hari to sit in and play the game.

Since Watari had more than likely followed them back to the condo escaping would likely be a useless endeavor at this point. Sighing in defeat Hari sat down and picked up the controller.

* * *

Renge had disappeared some time during the school festival point of the game. Hari had decided to pick between two boys to 'date' in the game. The twin Kaurin and the little blond Mizuki.

Renge returned with a sketchbook and sat on the couch to draw. It was nice actually.

The companionable silence that is. During the fireworks scene Hari had a thought.

"Hey Renge?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents?"

"In France," Renge commented in an offhand tone.

Hari stopped playing. Looking over her shoulder she noticed that Renge didn't even pause in her sketching.

"They let you live in Japan all by yourself?"

The question didn't seem to faze the French girl what so ever.

"Father let's me do whatever I want. As long as I am happy that's all he cares about."

'Well that explains a lot.' Thought Hari.

Renge seemed to be done with her drawing because she was holding it at arms length to look at it. Peering around the enormous sketchpad, Renge spotted the character Hari was interacting with.

"Oh so you like Lolita then?" Setting down the sketchpad she slipped off the couch to sit next to Hari while she played.

"I like what?" Something told Hari she didn't want to know.

"Don't they teach you anything in England?" It was rhetorical question. Renge placed a comforting hand on Hari's shoulder and began to explain all there was to know about the different types Hosts come in.

* * *

Dinner proved to be difficult to sit through that night. Kyoya, as Hari had found out during Renge's lecture, was the 'glasses' or 'cool' type. Between that and the fact that he looked exactly like the character from that game she had been playing, she'd be lucky to keep a straight face until dessert.

"So is there a reason I was dragged off to Renge's instead going to the Aqua Garden with the rest of the Club?" Asked Hari, all her frustration at being dragged off by the insane French girl coming out.

Kyoya paused in his own eating.

"I thought you wanted a break from the Host Club. That and the twins haven't quite recovered from the prank you and the rest of the Black Magic Club pulled," Kyoya replied back coolly.

"You could have at least asked me first," snapped Hari.

"I wasn't aware you liked swimming so much. We'll be going up to Okinawa next weekend. You can go swimming there." With that, Kyoya turned back to his own food.

"See! There you did it again! Didn't even ask me! Just made up my mind for me," snapped Hari getting up.

Kyoya looked slightly confused.

"So you don't want to go to the beach?"

Hari made a noise like a cross between a stutter and a snarl. He just didn't seem to get it at all. It was as if he had never asked anyone for their opinion before. It kind of hurt to be truthful. Here they are supposed to 'be in this together' and he was ordering her around like a lower classman.

"Why do I even bother?" Asked Hari to nobody. Throwing her napkin down on the table Hari stomped out of the dining area. No one made to stop her as she marched towards her room. No one came when she slammed the door. No one came when she pressed her face into her pillow and screamed.

* * *

Renge seemed to want to become one with Hari's arm the following week. On top of that, Hari thought her phone was going to explode from all the phone calls she received. Tamaki, Renge, and even Fuyumi seemed to want to talk to her _every day_.

Renge kept calling about the strangest things too.

Like which shojo manga she thought was the cutest, or who would win in fight scenarios. Since Hari had no idea what Renge was going on about, Renge felt it was her duty to supply Hari with as much Anime and Manga as humanly possible.

The mass amounts of it helped the illusion of Hari "settling in" and she noticed some freedoms she hadn't had before. Her room wasn't always locked anymore for one. When Hari did decide to wander the halls the maids and butlers asked if there was any room in particular she wanted to see. The watchful eyes near the exits deterred Hari from getting ideas though.

Kyoya and Hari only saw each other at meals, but even that was too much for her.

Lunchtime at school Hari took to the Black Magic Club and she managed to sit through Host Club meetings.

Then Wednesday July thirty-first crept up. Hari did not see this as the happy day she turned sixteen, she saw this as a miserable day. Not that miserable birthdays were new to her, but she'd been hoping for something better this year. Summer vacation was already half-way over. She should be at Weasley home with a glorious cake baked by Molly Weasley. Sighing, Hari pulled on her school uniform and went down to breakfast.

Had everyone in England forgotten about her? It seemed odd to think such when normally she couldn't get them to leave 'the savior of the wizarding world' alone. Surely Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of their time, could track down one teenage girl. Sitting down to breakfast Hari's mind reeled with all the possibilities.

The dowry the Ootori's paid would have to have left some sort of paper trail to follow... Maybe they'd paid in a way that couldn't be tracked? Groaning Hari dropped her head into her hands.. Knowintg them, the Ootori family would have a way to make a transaction without leaving any trace behind.

"Do you need some medicine?" Asked Kyoya, breaking there habitual during meal silene.

"No. I'm okay. Just thinking about…some unpleasant things is all," Hari managed to dredge up a smile from _somewhere_.

Satisfied with her response Kyoya went back to his book and his breakfast.

* * *

The rest of the day was odd to say the least. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her. Renge refused to look her in the eye and the Black Magic club was closed during lunch. Forced to sit alone at one of the fancy tables, Hari was annoyed. Well at least no one was whispering behind hands and pointing at her back.

Three o' clock rolled around, signaling the start of the Host Club session for the day. Dragging her feet Hari arrived at the double doors. She grasped the handle as she always did to pull open the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRIETTE!" The whole club room was lined with streamers and balloons. Hari stood in the doorway dumbfounded. Everyone was there. All the members of the Black Magic club, the Host Club guests as well as the Host's themselves.

"Ri-chan! Ri-chan!" Called Honey as he bounded over in his waiter's outfit. He grasped Hari's hand firmly to pull her through the crowd. Smiling faces surrounded the duo as Hari was pulled towards the center most table. A tiara was shoved on her head as Tamaki appeared out of the crowd.

"Today you are the only Princess." With his deep bow Tamaki announced the party as officially started.

Hari was dumbfounded.

The party carried on until the club's end hours later. Hari was still smiling the whole way home. Laden with her 'commoner's gifts,' Hari dumped the pile onto her bed. A sweet little cat keychain from Honey and Mori, the final three volumes of Card Seeker Sumomo9 from Renge, several new hairclips from the twins, bear stationary from Tamaki, a book on curses from Nekozawa, and finally another hair clip, this time from Haruhi. This clip wasn't like the barrettes she had been wearing. It was a solid black hair claw. Smiling Hari sat it down on her nightstand to wear to school tomorrow.

A knock on the door surprised her.

"Come in," she called, placing the stationary in her desk. It was Kyoya. In his dominant hand he held a long, but small box.

"I wanted to give this to you in private," explained Kyoya, opening the box. It was a plain and simple watch, made entirely out of metal to mimic a bracelet.

"Oh, thank you." Hari really needed a watch after her last one had drowned. Reaching forward, she went to take the box only to have it pulled a little ways out of her reach.

"It's tradition to have the giver of new jewelry place it on the receiver." Kyoya smiled, pulling out the watch for Hari. Holding out her left wrist she allowed Kyoya to place the new watch on it.

"Thank you. I love it." And she meant it too. She may not liked the giver but it was a beautiful gift.

"It's water proof so you can wear it in the shower and even to the ocean. That is-" Kyoya actually paused to look Hari in the eye. "If you wish to go."

"Well since you are asking, yes I would love to go to the beach. Thank you for _asking_." Hari emphasized on the words 'asking'.

Smirking like he usually did, Kyoya left Hari to her own devices.

"In that case, Fuyumi will be here later on this week to take you shopping. Even if you tell her 'no' you will still be going."

"I figured as much." Laughed Hari humorlessly.

Hari smirked once Kyoya closed the door. Who knew? Maybe she could get 'lost' on their trip to Okinawa.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that ten-thousand yen is not of money for a rich person, but to us common folk a hundred and twenty American dollars (or 8 galleons 9 sickles and 25 knuts) is a lot of money. It's pocket money.

Also I'm surprised no one translated the Latin from the previous chapter into English. It's quite funny, use Google translator.

* * *

_Sun streamed through Hari's eyelids. It was odd actually; usually she woke before the sun crept that far up. Groaning Hari turned over; away from the offending light._

"_And they say I'm impossible to wake up in the morning." Laughed Kyoya from above her. Instead of growling in annoyance like she normally would Hari laughed out loud. With a bright smile she opened her eyes. Above her Kyoya loomed close. He had a smile of his own not quite a grin. His eyes closed as he leaned down to-_

"AUGH!" Hari screamed bolting upright. Clutching her chest Hari concentrated on her breathing.

"Hariette are you alright?" asked Haruhi. They were lying on a beach blanket on the private Ootori beach. With all the commotion going on Hari was surprised she had slept at all. Sitting up, her heart had finally returned to its normal pace.

For some reason she was extremely tired today. Maybe it was the multi-hour shopping spree Fuyumi forced upon her yesterday. It also could be waking up at four am to start this little road trip in the first place. Sleeping in the car with Kyoya not even four feet from her was out of the question.

"Hariette! Haruhi! Want to hunt for the fish in the shells?" asked Honey waving his sand shovel around.

"Do what?" asked Hari.

"I think he means shellfish hunting." Muttered Haruhi.

Hari groaned, getting up. For some reason the humidity seemed to make her miserable. It was never this humid in England, never! Then again who wears shorts, a long loose shirt, and bandages to the beach?

"Hariette-san? Would you like a cold drink?" asked one of Haruhi's fangirls. It was the vice president of Haruhi's classroom. She was like a Prefect or something. Thanking her Hari took the canned carbonated drink from her. Sipping in a bored manner Hari planned her escape. This was going to be more difficult than she originally thought. Off near the cliff was a small unit from the Black Onion Squad. They where dumping various edible sea life onto the barren shores.

So escaping at this point would be stupid. Glaring into her soda can Hari was lost on what to do. The humid weather seemed to be bogging down her mind at the moment. This would be the time to think of ways to slip around guards too…then what? Trek in the sweltering heat to the closest town? Sounds like her normal M.O. For some reason she did not feel like it today. Maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome settling in.

"I know what would make Hariette-san feel better," announced the Class President. The other girls seemed to perk up. Hari continued to stare off into space. With many stifled giggles the girls seized Hari's arms to drag her off. Glancing over at the back of Kyoya Hari decided she was going to be 'lost' in a minute. In an attempt to save some of her dignity as well as sneak her wand down to the beach Hari wore a long-sleeved oversized shirt. Underneath she wore a completely embarrassing one-piece bathing suit. She'd never given much thought to her physique before coming to Japan. In England everyone wore robes so it really did not matter what she looked like underneath them.

Hari had to admit that the breeze atop the cliff was pretty nice. Glancing around, she noticed all the other girls were too busy watching the sunset to notice one slip away. Each stone shifted slightly as she stepped upon it. The sandals did not help with the slipping either. Halfway down one of the larger rocks decided to relocate with Hari standing on it. With undignified squeak she fell to one knee.

'Great I have stitches on one leg and a nice bloody knee on the other,' thought Hari; all while watching a small amount of blood trickle down her leg.

Looking up, Hari came face to face with a habu. Its head poised to attack.

"_Uh, hello there?_" Hari spoke to it in hopes that it wouldn't attack.

"_AH! It talks!_" The snake pulled away from Hari and gave what she supposed was a shocked look, or at least as shocked as a snake can look.

Hari gave an exasperated sigh. "_Yes, I can speak to snakes. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way and leave you alone now._"

The habu slithered quickly towards Hari and up her leg, wrapping itself around her shoulders and arm it spoke. "_Hey, I don't think so. I'll make a deal with you. You take me with you to town and I won't bite you."_ Utterly confused by the reptile and its motives Hari agreed to go with the plan.

Neither Hari nor the habu spoke until they reached the main road. Trying to take her mind off her aching feet Hari spoke first.

"_So why did you want to come with me_?"

"_There is a stable in the town. Rats simply love the grain there. It like a buffet to them._"

"_And a buffet for you as well,_" finished Hari, with a small smile. Despite herself Hari admired the snake's cunning.

"_That's the idea,_" hissed back the snake, slipping its tail under her shirt.

"_What are you doing?_"

"_It's warm under here._" Replied back the Habu resting its head right where her two collar bones met. Thankfully the roads were bare of people up until the town. The sun had set a few minutes ago. The canvas beach bag she bought with her held all her possessions. All the ones that mattered anyway. It's funny, the other girls brought bags bulging with different items to enhance their time at the beach. All Hari brought was a shirt, two five-thousand yen bank notes, her Cloak of Invisibility, and her wand. Speak of the devil, Hari's cell phone was going off in her bag. The little screen said it was Haruhi's fangirl.

"Oh hello there."

"Hariette-san? Where did you go?" Asked the girl. Hari felt a small pang of guilt; from the sound of her voice the other girl was actually worried.

"I was feeling faint so I left a little early."

"You left so suddenly we thought something had happened to you."

"No I just didn't feel like bothering anyone, everyone looked like they were having so much fun." There was a pause, a deep sigh, and then, "we'll come check on you later." Terror gripped Hari for a moment. If the girls look for her in her room at the hotel then they would not find her there and then-

"Well you see…Kyoya said that if I was feeling that sick I should just go up to the house."

"Oh you get to stay at the Otori Manor? Oh I'm so jealous! Well it's for the best. You didn't look too well earlier so you deserve a nice rest." There was that pang of guilt again. "Well I'm sure you need your rest. See you Monday."

"Yeah. See you Monday." There a faint click and the phone went silent. Hari didn't realize she'd stop until the snake tickled her ear. With a small start Hari began walking again.

The town that the habu was talking about was very small and old fashioned looking. Finding the stable of the serpent's choice Hari allowed the snake to slither off her arm into the hay. With a farewell hiss the snake disappeared.

Standing, Hari looked up at the stars wondering where the closest inn was. Maybe this time around she could make it back to England.

"A barn is no place for a young lady to sleep." Hari jumped at the sound of the old woman's voice.

"Come now my inn is not too far from here," coaxed the woman, a mere five feet from Hari. Well she _was_ looking for an inn and the lady reminder her of Tom the owner of the Leaky Cauldron. Walking after the old woman Hari thought her luck might be turning around.

Until she saw how much it was to spend at the inn that is. Adding not only the room in question but the meal as well it was beyond what Hari had on her. This did not seem to phase Kana the Inn keeper one bit.

"I'm sorry." Muttered Hari reaching to take back her two bank notes. Instead of allowing Hari to leave, Kana snatched up the two bills.

"No worries dear we can work something out. Come with me," waved Kana disappearing into the back. In the employee section of the inn Kana lead Hari to the kitchen area. The chief looked confused at the sight of Hari.

"This is Zhao. Zhao this is…"

"Hari Potter."

"She will be helping us out for the night." Without another word Zhao went back to his stew stirring.

"You will be washing dishes after dinner, for now wing two needs a stock of new towels." With that Kana loaded Hari up with towels and took off once again obviously expecting Hari to follow. Kana was a relentless taskmaster really making Hari earn her keep for the night. When all the work Kana wanted was finished Hari was allowed to lay out her futon. She enjoyed the feel of her pillow for a second before Kana walked over to snatch it from her.

"You need to take a bath and change before you can crawl into bed," chided Kana. Hari looked up at Kana like she was mental. "You can get your own bed filthy as much as you want, but while you are under my care you will not sleep in your own filth." Hari just kept on staring up at the woman. Using the pillow Kana motioned Hari to go. Opening the door to the bathing room, Hari was a little confused. She'd never seen one like this before. It was faucets on the walls, tiny plastic overturned boxes stacked neatly next them, a rack full of pump bottles, and a giant tub. Hariette Potter could say without a doubt this was the weirdest bathroom she'd ever been in.

"Isn't it nice?" asked Kana from behind. For the second time that day, Kana had managed to sneak up and startle Hari out of her skin.

"Um yeah. It's great," muttered Hari.

"Well hurry up; the bath will get cold if you stand out here all night," laughed Kana pushing Hari into the room. It took all of Hari's willpower not to squawk as Kana began to disrobe. Kana noticed the horrorstruck look she was receiving.

"Something tells me you've never been to a public bath house before," commented Kana. All Hari could do was shake her head. Kana's expression softened and she began fixing her clothes.

"Just remember, wash off before you get into the bath," said Kana before closing the door behind her. Hari stared at the floor for a second. Kana had been so nice to her and this is how she repaid the kindness she had been shown.

"Kana wait," called Hari. Kana seemed to have expected that Hari was going to have a change in heart after all. With a small knowing smile she guided Hari through the motions of a Japanese style bath. The hot bath after scrubbing off first was a great idea. It was brilliant, this way you were not stewing in your own stink.

"Is there a reason you are so far from home little witch?" asked Kana placing a cool washcloth up top her forehead. Hari sputtered for a second.

"How did you-?"

"Of course I know! Muggles don't whisper to serpents," laughed Kana.

"Then you can help me!" laughed Hari.

"Help you with what?"

"GETTING HOME!"

"No need to shout. So you are lost then." Kana leaned back. Hari took a few calming breaths. Placing her own washcloth upon her head Hari settled to tell Kana exactly what had happened.

* * *

Kyoya folded up his glasses to set on the bedside table. Haruhi almost drowning and then not seeing the error of her transgressions had really put everyone on edge. Thinking back to earlier when he tried to prove to Haruhi his point for a brief second Kyoya wished he could get his point across to Hariette in the same manner. Then again if he tried doing that to her he would be in a lot of pain. Despite everything that went wrong today Kyoya hoped Hariette had a good time. Tomorrow he would talk to her about a more private vacation at a later date.

* * *

"So that's why I need to go back to England," finished Hari; toweling herself off. Kana went quiet for a moment.

"What you need to do is go to the Ministry of Magic," explained Kana pulling on her night kimono.

"You have a ministry?" asked Hari tying her sash.

"Of course. What did you think we have?"

"An Emperor of Magic?"

"Don't they teach you anything in school? I swear all the Europeans care about is themselves! Honestly." Kana sighed, making her way down the hall. Hari trailed after her. "If you were properly educated you'd know that every country has a magical capital, for us it's Kyoto."

"Kyoto? I thought the capital of Japan was Tokyo."

"It wasn't always. Now all we need to do is get you a ticket for the Chimata Train."

"Um Kana-" Stared Hari. Kana opened the sliding door to the bedroom. "Can't we just fly, take the Floo or something else a little….you know, faster?" At Hari's question Kana smile turned a little sadder.

"My my, it looks like I have given you the wrong impression Hari-san." When Hari didn't react she spoke again. "You see Hari-san, I am not a witch."

"What?" breathed Hari in disbelief. "Then how did you know?"

"Our daughter was born with the gift." Came a deep voice from the bedroom. Peering inside Hari spotted Zhao sitting up in his own futon. "Your Muggles then." sighed Hari her hart deflating a little.

"'Fraid so," muttered Zhao. Without another word he slipped underneath this covers.

"I see," muttered Hari.

"That doesn't mean we don't know a trick or two," winked Kana.

"If you two are done it's time to get some sleep," grumbled Zhao.

"Right," answered back Hari finding her own futon for the night.

* * *

Fortunately there was another employee to look after the inn the next day. Zhao, Kana and Hari took a bus immediately after breakfast. Kana was nice enough to wash her outfit without Hari even noticing. No one spoke for the longest time as Hari watch the scenery rolls by.

The bus dropped the trio off at what looked like an abandoned bus stop. All that was there was a stretch of sandy beach. Kana and Zhao took off forcing Hari to follow. Hari followed to where the waves just barely missed their shoes.

"Now listen Hari this is very important," began Kana pulling out a folded map for Hari. "When you get off the Chimata-no-kami Train you will be on platform Zero. To everyone else it looks like empty space but of course it's not. Simply rejoin the masses and no one will be the wiser. From the station you will need to follow the marked path to the building here. Since it's magical itself only people with the gift can see it." Kana took a breath long enough to glance back up at Hari.

"Take the train to platform Zero follow the map to this building got it," recited Hari back. "Uh Kana I don't have any wizarding money…" trailed off Hari. Zhao pulled a slip paper out from the same pocket. He held it out for Hari to take. The slip of paper was just like the talismans she seen anime. It looked strange, like a strip of the design was erased from the middle.

"These tickets are for such occasions. Here in Japan we have train cards. We fill these cards with money. In the Muggle world everything is done by computers, but for this train you just need the ticket," explained Zhao as Hari tried to memorize the intricate pattern.

"Was there anything else, Kana-chan?"

"Don't call me -chan!" Snapped Kana. There wasn't a trace of malice in her tone, as if they did this everyday and loved it. "I don't think so. Lets see, map, ticket, oh yes. Zhao! The lunch box," commanded Kana as the large older gentlemen pulled out a cloth wrapped box.

"The train isn't as fast as the Muggle Trains so you might get hungry along the way. That should be everything." Smiling, Zhao held out the box for Hari to take. There a brief sad silence between the three of them.

"Alright enough of that!" commanded Kana. "Now to summon the train you take your wand and run it down the missing part of the ticket. Concentrate hard on there being a complete design there. Here I'll hold your lunch for you."

Hari handed her lunch over to Zhao so she could pull out her wand. With a slight air of anticipation Hari slid her wand down the paper. The areas where her wand touched shimmered like air on a hot day. The line that was formed looked as if it had always been there. A blast from an old steam train startled Hari. Chugging to a stop on the metal tracks mere two feet away stood the jet black steam engine. Hari's amazement was cut short when Kana prodded her gently in the back.

"I guess this is good bye," muttered Hari. Handing back her lunch Kana and Zhao nodded solemnly. They had known each other only a few hours, but something about they way the wizen couple looked at her it some how had brought them happiness. Giving her best bow Hari boarded the train. Kana gave a small sob before it was drowned out by the train whistle. The door closed as Hari spun around to comfort the old woman. As the train began to pick up speed Kana fell to her knees with Zhao gripping her shoulder.

"It's hard for a grandmother to watch her grandbaby go," came the voice of a fellow passenger. Her hand falling away from the glass pane Hari took a seat near the door. Not looking at anyone she stared intently at her cloth wrapped lunch. As she stared at the blooming cherry branch with the blue background Hari wondered if Kana was remembering something painful. Hari shrugged internally and settled herself for the ride; she'd probably never know.


	7. Chapter 7

There has been a lot of question as to wither or not I have given up. I have not. You see I am almost a college graduate finishing up both my Vet Tech certification as well as my Associates in Applied Science Degree. The past almost seven months have been rather hard for my family. My husband got fired from the same company I work for due to the incompetence of the new management. Just recently I too have lost our only source of income. So have not been in a writing mood as of late. Here has what I have been sitting on. Also my Beta reader has gone on her spreading of the word of Jesus mission so this has not been proofread. Ideas for the Con in the next chapter are welcome.

And finally-HAPPY ONE YEAR ANIVERSERY OOTORI VS POTTER!

* * *

Hari will never take directions from a kindly old couple ever again. There was no way that this monumental building could house the secretive Ministry of Magic. Like all the other lavish office building the windows glittered in the sunlight. The business personnel spared her glances at her beach attire. Glaring between the map in hand and the tinted doors in front of her Hari made up her mind. Despite the looks she was receiving Hari marched up the steps.

Inside looked just as Muggle as anything other business. In the center was a fountain of sorts. Etched in highly polished marble rotating on a steady burble of water was the Earth. Watching the water steadily spin the onyx sphere seemed to place Hari into a trance.

"Are you lost miss?" Hari's heart gave a start. Three times in only two days, she was startled from behind. This was becoming a dangerous habit. Taking a deep breath Hari turned towards the receptionist.

"Who do I speak to about abroad travel?"

"I beg your pardon." Blinked the receptionist.

"I was wondering what would be the best way to travel to England by magic." Explained Hari.

Still a little confused the tiny woman picked up the phone on her desk.

"May I have your name please?"

"Hari. Er. Potter Hariette."

"Mr. Oshige? I have a Miss Potter here who would like to speak with you. It's concerning traveling. No. No. Yes sir. Right away sir." With that she hung up the phone. "Mr. Oshige will be down to see you momentarily, please take a seat over there." The receptionist motioned behind Hari to a line of several chairs lining the opposite wall. Giving a small bow of thanks Hari was aware of the many stares pressed upon her as she walked across the large lobby. Having dealt with people staring for the past five years this was nothing.

In what seemed like no time an older looking gentleman in jet black business attire came bustling towards Hari. With a smile that seemed too big for him Mr. Oshige stopped in front of Hari.

"Greetings Potter-san." Bowed the older gentlemen. His bent form gave Hari a good view of his white peppered black hair. Remembering her manners Hari gave a bow of her own.

"I've been informed you wish to travel."

"Yes. To England." Replied back Hari." Nodding Mr. Oshige beckoning Hari to follow him. "We will discuss further in my office."

Four floors up and what seemed like the entire building staring later Mr. Oshige ushered Hari into his office. Folding his hands in front of him the man brought up his business aura.

"So before we can make any arrangements I need to answers some questions for me." The way Mr. Oshige stared at Hari reminded Hari of Professor Dumbledore, without the kind twinkle in his eye.

"Well apparently my aunt and uncle have engaged me to Ootori Kyoya that's got to be illegal right there or something." Mr. Oshige frowned.

"Miss. Potter, engaging one person to another is not illegal. As long as your guardian has gone through the proper Ministry channels that is."

"But-but-they kidnapped me! FROM ENGLAND!" Stammered Hari. Mr. Oshige opened the folder in front of him.

"Well according to our paperwork your blood family, the Dursley's, have transferred all legal guardianship over to the Shido family. So no one kidnapped you, you belong here in Japan now. In addition-" Paused Mr. Oshige putting down the file. "You are still a minor so unless you are accompanied by your guardian you cannot leave Japan."

Hari felt her blood boiling. There had to be a law! An ancient law somewhere about forcing a wizard to marry a Muggle! Wait maybe-

"Isn't there a law out there saying you can't force a witch to marry a Muggle?" Asked Hari louder than she meant. The look on the older man's face made Hari want to punch him. Knitting his fingers on his desk Mr. Oshige leaned back into his chair. The air in the office seemed to turn fridge.

"You, of all people, realize that Muggles and Wizards are allowed to marry. That being said-we called your guardian." Mr Oshige motioned to the window on his office door. Whirling around Hari's eyes narrowed as Watari Shido entered the room.

"Come along little Miss." Beckoned Watari. His tone was dull and flat, he looked disappointed. Hari and Watari stared each other down for a hard moment before Watari turned away. Angered at being brushed aside Hari bolted up from her chair to chase after him.

"Watari. WATARI! HEY I'M TALKING TO-" Hari ran head first into Watari's back. Watari had stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Master Yoshio." Stated Watari. Hari peered around the man's back to see the poker faced Yoshio Ootori standing before them.

"They let_ you_ in here?" Sneered Hari. See was too pissed to care about any reparation at this point. Expression not changing Mr. Ootori shifted his eyes towards Hari as she peered behind Watari.

"You're both here. That will make things easier." Stated Mr Ootori ignoring Hari snide remark. "Mr Shido, it appears that Miss Potter is not settling in as well as I would have liked. Maybe living with your family for a while will mellow out her wandering streak."

"That would be fine, sir." Replied back Watari sounding surprised. Annoyance flaring up again Hari spoke up again.

"Alright that is it!" Shouted Hari running out from behind Watari. "Why do you want me?" Greeted by Watari as well as Mr Ootori's blank stares Hari decided to reword her question.

"I mean if I'm such a hassle why are you trying so hard to keep me here?" Mr. Otori shifted his weight to look more directly at Hari.

"You may not be aware of it, but you are a very influential individual. Your influence over the wizarding world will increase the power and wealth of the Ootori family. Until you realize that this is your future you will be living with the Shido family from now on." As the cold in feeling words washed over her it stoked the fire in Hari's blood. Her mind went blank, as her breath stopped in her chest. Plunging into her bag Hari grasped her wand to turn on Mr. Ootori.

Hari didn't even get to choose the hex she wanted to throw at Mr. Ootori.

"Drop the wand." Hissed Watari. Hari's stifled a cry of pain as her arm was being twisted behind her back. Standing on her tiptoes was all she could do to stop the sensation of Watari almost ripping her arm off. With a nasty jerk Hari released her wand.

"So you _do _still possess your wand. You may release her." Commanded Mr. Ootori. Nursing her shoulder Hari stepped to where she could keep both of them in her line of vision.

"I am so sorry Sir. We were informed all her magical possessions were stolen. This will not happen again." Apologized Watari. Hari watched as the key to magic disappeared deep within Watari's bulletproof vest.

"That will not be necessary." Said Mr. Ootori still in his bored tone. "If she hasn't been able to flee by now she must not be powerful enough to properly use it. Return the item to her." Nodding Watari pulled out the wand to hand back to Hari. Gripping the handle tight Hari glared with all her might at the bi-specked Muggle. "Once you learn your place I will have Watari continue your magical education. It's apparent that your lack luster behavior stem from improper training." Hari could not begin to articulate her comeback before the man shifted his attention. "I will leave everything in your hands now Watari. Do not disappoint me."

"I will not fail you Master Yoshio." Bowed Watari yet again. With a brief nod Mr. Ootori left without another word.

* * *

"This is your first warning Young Mistress." Called one of the Shido maids. Groaning Hari groped for her glasses from the bed shelf. Finding her phone Hari glared at the glowing five am on its display. The words of Watari's swam lazily through her head. 'This is your family now. And as such you will be treated like a Shido. Which means-'

Early morning wand training. As much as she loved magic something about re-learning basic wand movements feels like an insult. Blowing the stray hair out of her face Hari dragged herself out of bed.

The outfit that was laid out for training was a heavy set of traditional robes. In the hot August heat the idea of wearing such heavy clothing seemed ridiculous. The whole notion seemed to triple in ridiculous since Watari was dressed in a light martial artist Gi.

"Something tells me this is going to have some deep Fung Shui meaning isn't it?" Asked Hari. Watari gave her a chuckle.

"The heaviness plus the bulk of the robes will teach you how to move more graceful." Instructed Watari waving Hari to the center of the courtyard.

"What prevents me for using what you teach me to escape?" Asked Hari taking the spot.

"My twenty years." With those words Watari began firing magic. It didn't take Hari asking to know that those twenty years was the twenty years he spent honing his magic.

One hour and thirty minutes later Hari was sweating and slightly smoldering when Watari announced that training was over for the day. Fuyumi announced she had drawn up a bath for Hari to use before she went to school. Not even looking at the too-cheery-to-live woman Hari fled to the safety of the bath.

* * *

Slumped over her desk Hari ignored the bell for lunch. Besides the aching defeat she was so soundly given this morning Hari was thinking about something more pressing. The Shido household was a bloody fortress, both inside and out. High walls thick walls, highly trained witches and wizards filtering everywhere there was no real way out. Except the magically locked front gate that is. Out of one gilded cage into another. Back when everyone thought she didn't have her wand the idea of escaping seemed like a matter of time. Now the whole thing seemed near impossible.

"No. There has to be a way." Muttered Hari straightening up. "Ow. Ow." Hissed Hari as her back gave a protest. Forcing herself out of her chair she made her way towards food. The second she stepped out of the Transfer Student special classroom Renge literally pounced on Hari. As Renge tightened her hold on Hari's right arm it took all her energy not to yelp.

"Renge." Choked Hari.

"Yeah?"

"Let go of my arm." Blinking Renge released the captured appendage.

"What happened?" Asked Renge cocking her head.

"Training." Answered Hari truthfully. Renge's confused looked switched instantaneously to manic.

"Training as in Martial Arts training? Oh wow I've never met a girl martial artist before!" Spouted off Renge.

"Wait? What? Are you saying that there isn't a single girl in this entire school that is on a team?" Asked Hari. Renge gave her an equally confused look.

"Girls are not allowed on any of the Martial Arts teams. Besides no girl _wants_ to join anyway." Explained Renge with a dismissive wave. "There's no point for a girl to join that sort of thing anyway."

"How come?" Renge gave a little laugh.

"It's simple really. Girls who enroll in Ouran academy are women who will become wives of power or end up having their own company someday. The time spent at Ouran is spent learning how to socialize with people of power. So there is no reason for a girl to join any of the Martial Art clubs." Explained Renge as they entered the dining hall.

"In an odd way that makes sense." Mused Hari. Ordering her ridiculously fancy lunch Hari sat down across from Renge so they could look at each other. Renge seemed rather quiet as she nibbled at her meal. Hari should have known that that was a bad sign.

"That would explain everything." Muttered Renge. Choosing to ignore the insane girl Hari ate more masculine than the girls around her. There was just certain thing Hari refused to change when Ron transformed her for life.

"Transferring in the middle of the school year with no explanation. Your different outfit. Your mysterious disappearance, YOU'RE A MAGICAL GIRL." Announced Renge proudly. Hari just stared blankly at the anime fanatic sitting in front of her.

"Say what?" Played off Hari. There was no way that Renge could have actually figured it out.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone." Laughed Renge. "So do you have a big pink wand and cute little talking magical creatures?" Hari just stared blankly. She knew it, she knew there was no way Renge could possible figure out what she was.

"Um Renge I'm not-" Started Hari.

"Oh it's fine. Oh hey that reminds me." Pressed on Renge completely ignoring Hari's protest. The French girl rustled through her bag to pull out a flyer.

"Next week is the Comiket Festival. I already purchased a ticket and-" Renge pulled out her sketch pad. "THIS will be your outfit you are going to wear." The sketch held retention of Hari in Card Seeker Sumomo's outfit.

"I'm not going." Stated Hari in a deadpan voice. There was no way she was going to a freak convention wearing a stupid costume with that psycho.

"What? Why? Gasp do you have a special training session next week? Or is there an evil monster coming?" Rambled on Renge.

"Huh? No, just no Renge you didn't ask me! Why doesn't anyone ask me? It like no one treats me like a person anymore." Voiced Hari. Renge cocked her head to the side for a second.

"Oh so you don't want to go?" Asked Renge.

"Of course I don't want to go. What made you think that I would want to go to something like that?" Hissed Hari. There was nothing she could do about Watari, and Mr. Ootori bossing her around but there was no way that Renge of all people would get away with it.

* * *

"I thought, since we both like anime, that this would be a good time to learn more about each other. Haruhi said I should get to know people so I thought I would treat you to an all-expense paid trip to the anime convention." The kicked puppy look that Renge gave Hari almost made her feel bad. Almost.

"Nothing against you Renge, but you really should have asked me before making arrangements for me." Commented Hari in a bored tone. Sadly Renge slipped the flyer and her sketch pad back into her bag.

"I'm sorry. I really should have asked you first. I'm sorry." Leaving her lunch partially untouched Renge left the dining area in a hurry.

* * *

As a sign of defiance Hari unpacked only one of her boxes. Besides the box of anime and manga the rest of the boxes held no meaning for her. All the fancy clothing and other books they gave her stayed in their respective cardboard containers. Staring at the ceiling Hari interlinked her finger over her heart. She was still reeling about the impudence that Renge had shown earlier.

Turning over to her side Hari heard thump. Curious about the noise she turned back over to peer over the side of the bed. It was the most recent volume of Card Seeker Sumomo. This was the one where the costume idea that Renge shown to her. It was a nice costume, it was pretty streamline. The picture Renge had shown her earlier was white and gray. It was actually something she really wouldn't mind wearing. But not in public, especially at an anime convention filled with 'those' types of people.

'Those people'? When did she use Uncle Vernon speak? When did she blatantly disregard people before she got to know them? Maybe she was being too hard on the eccentric girl. Besides following around the Host Club and playing her game, Renge didn't appear to have any friends. Deciding that today was just too much to take in at once Hari placed the comic book on the shelf connected to the head of her bed. Getting up she turned off the light for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Hari/Harry Potter is the master of Indy Ploys, get over it. Read to the very end of the chapter I cannot stress that enough. Shorter than I originally wanted but everyone was chomping at the bit for it so here it is. Also I am moving so that means no internet for a while.

* * *

"Card for your thoughts?" Asked Nekozawa. It was lunch time not even a week after the Shido family had added her to their household. Hari was sitting in a corner of the darkened room all by herself. A not subtle depression had seeped into her soul. The Shido family wasn't so bad as long as she acted like a good obedient girl. Between the training lesson, school, and then extra tutoring to make up for her lack of Muggle education she was utterly exhausted.

In that entire time Hari cellular phone was silent. Renge wouldn't even make eye contact with her the entire time, not that Hari cared. She wasn't here to make friends. Hari glared down at the Necromancy themed deck Nekozawa was offering her. Sighing she took the deck and shuffled it a few times. In her usual bored manner she divided the deck into three separate piles placed vertically. She took seven cards from each deck laying them side by sides next to the deck they came from.

Nekozawa moved to sit next to her to read better. It only took a second for the older teen to read. Removing his hood and wig Nekozawa began to interoperate.

"As you know this row is your 'past' line." Started Nekozawa. "According to the cards you have had a life filled with loss." Hari rolled her yes. "This line is your 'present' line." Pressed on Nekozawa not noticing Hari's sarcasm. "According to the cards you have suffered quite a bit of emotional stress lately."

"That's an understatement." Muttered Hari. Lately her mouth filters seemed to have stopped working. Ignoring her bad attitude further the upperclassmen pressed on.

"Your future line doesn't look too fortunate either." Hari gave a sigh.

'Great next he'll be spouting off that I will meet a sticky end.' Thought Hari viciously. She needed some pain killers and some mindless manga to de-stress with.

"But these two cards also say that you need help to gain happiness." Finished Nekozawa looking directly up at Hari.

"Let me guess. The cards want me to apologize to Renge and go to that stupid Comiket thing?" Groused Hari. All the while Nekozawa gathered up his cards without a word.

"You just seemed so depressed ever since you and Miss Houshakuji stopped speaking to one another." Spoke Nekozawa not looking up from placing his cards in their bag. Hari's eyes narrowed. She was not depressed, she was pissed. The Shido family had kept her so busy that she didn't have time to search the grounds for an escape route. School was the only place she was even partially free. Even there she could almost feel being monitored.

Before she had a chance to reply the school bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Ignoring her protesting legs Hari stood up to go to class. When she arrived Renge was already in her seat not looking up from the reflective surface of the desk. When class had ended Hari bolted for the library. Her tutor insisted she needed to brush up on her math so she thought she should check out several books on the matter.

* * *

Kyoya was marginally annoyed. The night Hariette had appeared to have gone back to the Hotel she had managed to disappear again. Kyoya thought that was fine, even if she did sleep somewhere other than the Hotel she would have had to board the ferry which only left three times per day.

When she wasn't there for the first run Kyoya had messaged her via cellphone but she didn't answer. Thinking that she was just making another poor escape attempt he sent someone to look for her. But she wasn't anywhere, not that there were many places to go on the tiny island. It boggled his brilliant mind when she was found all the way in Kyoto! What she was doing there wasn't told time him though. Much to his annoyance.

What his father did tell him was that Hari would now be living at the head of the Black Onion Squad's house. This didn't make sense. If she was supposed to come to Japan to get better acquainted with living in a new country with him then why is she living away from him. This mystery was getting more confusing by the moment. The entire affair had the air as if everyone was withholding vital information from him.

'I will find out your secret.' Growled Kyoya. Even in his own mind his thoughts were laced with anger.

Adjusting the books in his hand Kyoya made his way to the checkout line of Library One. None of that really mattered anyway. The most important matter was the fact that Hariette seemed to want nothing to do with him. A most troublesome hurtle if they wish to marry someday. He knew he would never marry for 'true love' as airheads like Tamaki would blather about. Kyoya knew he would marry for power or wealth or, even better, both. If he was going to become closer to his future wife he is going to have to change up his tactics. As Kyoya rounded one of the shelves he spotted the only custom uniform in the entire school.

Hitching up his 'Host Club' smile Kyoya made his way towards the check-out counter. As he rounded one of the tables Haruhi stepped in line behind Hari. Kyoya lessened his pace he stopped just behind the talking girls.

"It is hard to adjust to at first; I know I had my share of misgivings when I first started." Chuckled Haruhi. Even her laughs seemed boyish. "Tamaki can be real pushy, and the Hikaru and Kaoru can really test your patience, but still-" Haruhi paused as she was swept away to another world for a second. "I love being a part of the Host Club."

All Hariette and Kyoya could do was stare at Haruhi, dumbfounded by the brief look into the girl's carefully guarded inner most thoughts. Hariette recovered first she said something to Haruhi that Kyoya couldn't hear. Then she just walked off. Kyoya took his cue to join Hauhi. Either he was becoming sloppy in his quiet entrances or Haruhi was getting better.

"I think she doesn't feel welcome here." Commented Haruhi not looking up at him. Kyoya thought for a second. Before he could think of a good idea the Librarian piped up.

"Oh no. Miss. Potter forgot her books."

"Here I'll take them to her." Offered Kyoya. Without waiting for her to answer he snatched the books to go after his distant fiancée. He was already near one of the staircases by the time he caught up with her.

"Hariette." Called Kyoya just loud enough for her to hear. Her shoulder stiffened before she turned to glare at him. "In your haste you seemed to have forgotten these." He stated handing out the mathematic text books for her. She took the books from him with the smallest 'thank you'. There was an awkward pause when Kyoya took it as sign to make his move.

"I've notice you've living in Japan for some time now."

"Four weeks and three days." Commented Hari coolly. "But who's counting." She added as if it were a second thought. The corner of Kyoya smile twitched ever so slightly. 'Kill her with kindness. Kill her with kindness.' He thought over and over. 'She can't possibly be worse than Tamiki.'

"In that time we have not once had time for just the two of us." Pressed Kyoya. Hari still annoyed so he decided to keep talking.

"Like a date?" Asked Hariette dryly.

"Yes exactly. I know several nice places that-"

"Actually there is a place I've been dying to go to." Said Hariette with an odd glimmer in her eye. There was something strange about her smile, but since he had only seen her smile at her birthday party there was really nothing he could compare it too. Stowing his slight suspicions Kyoya decided it would be best for their relationship to go along with what she wanted. Besides after the nightmare of showing Tamaki all up and down Japan how bad could she be?

* * *

"You dress up for the Host Club, how is this any different?" Inquired Hari. She was dressed like an anime character. Compete with 'magical' staff and book. Renge was bouncing around her yacht with unabashed happiness in a school girl uniform her favorite videogame. Glaring down at his own outfit Kyoya had a sneaking suspicion that his outfit was the counterpart to Renge's outfit. As they approached Ariake Renge seemed to grow eerily more serious. When the boat docked Renge assembled them.

"Alright men here are your custom maps." Announced the fangirl.

"Excuse me?" Asked Kyoya peering down at his color coded map.

"All of the Circles that you two are interested in will be in blue. Merchandise in green. I've drawn stars next to the places you would like to hit first since they are the most popular and tend to run out the quickest. Smiles mean that this stall stocks up so you can hit those later. So…any questions?" Asked Renge.

'Yeah. Why am I here again?' Thought Kyoya angerly. This was obviously not a date. When Hariette had suggested a festival he thought of Yukata and gold fish scooping like Tamaki wanted to do. Not cosplay and fighting through a sea of Otaku. This was a ploy to torment, and begrudgingly he was mildly impressed. Mildly. There had a way to turn this fiasco on her.

* * *

Hari felt Kyoya's glare on her the entire day. From when he was handed his costume on he had this glare plastered on his face. Compared to the heated hate that Snape infused with his glares Kyoya's glare was like a warm day in spring.

Choosing to ignore the older teen Hari examined her map. She didn't really know why she invited him there when she didn't even want to be there. The idea sounded much better in her head; take annoying boy to big noisy convention to annoy him as much as he annoys her. Looking at it now, that turned out to be a terrible idea. Maybe if they stuck to Renge her randomness might make things a little less terrible. Hari's plans were shot down as the French girl took off the second the doors opened.

As Renge's long hair disappeared in the crowd Hari felt a hand enclose her wrist. Turning she saw Kyoya gripping her hand. He was either trying to embarrass her or to merely keep her in his sights. It didn't matter anyway, not like there was anyone going to help even if she did escape. Resigning to being stuck with him Hari suggested they get started.

"I can't take this much longer." Groaned Hari. Both Kyoya and Hari were exhausted. It took them an hour to use the restroom. With a sigh Hari slumped over the small café table.

"I don't understand any of this." Commented Kyoya. The way he said it made it sound like he had been mulling over the thought for quite some time. He glared at some of the people passing by as if looking at them hard enough he would find the answer. Blinking it took Hari a second to realize that Kyoya did not know everything. She was puzzled by this but she decided to explain.

"Because it is fun." Blinked Hari as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's like your whole Host Club thing. Running around, taking pictures, being something you're not even it is only for one day." Hari turned back to the people rushing past, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kyoya pinched his lips as if to bit back a snide remark. Before either of them could say another word Renge morphed out of the sea of Otaku next to their table.

"I finally found you." Announced Renge in her normal manner. "The cell phone server is all crazy. Maybe it's because of the Con…Anyway I need both of you to come with for a second." Hari shared a look with Kyoya. For the briefest moment both Kyoya Ootori and Hariette Potter were wondering the exact same thing. 'Do I want to know?'

Taking the brief pause as an opening Renge snatched their hands to drag them through the crowd. Thankfully they weren't dragged too far before Renge stopped them in front of one of the many booths. The doujinshi circle leapt to their feet when Renge stopped in front of the table.

"Fearless Leader! You have returned to us!" Declared one of the three girls manning the table.

"If only she had that sort of dedication towards her school work…" Trailed off Hari. Kyoya merely crossed his arms.

"At ease Ladies. We still have two days left of the Con and we must exert ourselves. Everyone-" Renge paused for dramatic effect. With a wide sweep of her arm she motioned towards her victims.

"As you know this is Kyoya Ootori of the Host Club. This lovely young lady is the reason we are here today." Cocking her head Hari turned towards the awestruck girls. It was if there was Goddess standing in front them.

"It's Sarah Snowbright." Gasped the girl in pigtails.

"Say what?" Squeaked Hari. In response to her question the girl with the oversized bow in her hair grabbed one of the many books stacked on the table. On the cover of the self-published books was a girl who looked exactly like Hari. The girl (whom Hari assumed was Sarah Snowbright) held a fencing reaper in a battle ready pose. Her outfit looked rather posh trimmed with many unnecessary tassels and gems. The title of this piece was Angelic Fencer. Hari was literally speechless.

"Interesting." Commented Kyoya picking up a volume to look at. As he thumbed through the pages pigtail girl began talking again.

"When Renge told us about you being from England and that you were doing special training at home we were inspired to draw this." Gushed the girl grabbed her face with glee.

"Wait…What?" Asked Hari more confused than ever. Praying that the entire thing was a cruel joke Hari looked towards the girl with the bow.

"Isn't it mandatory for all English children to learn fencing?" It was clearly a rhetorical question. The sheer amount of stupidity the statement caused Hari to lock up. The mental image of Uncle Vernon enrolling seven year old Harry in anything caused her brain to flinch. As if to dislodge the thought from her mind Hari gave her head a brief shake before returning the conversation.

"Listen I don't know where you got your information from but-"

"Please feel free to take one." Insisted Renge. Annoyed at being cut off Hari began again.

"It's completely wrong!" Insisted Hari.

"Please feel free to take one as well Kyoya-sempai." Blushed the bow girl.

"Thank you very much." Smiled Kyoya with his usual Host Club air. Hari glared at everyone as the girls made their usual squeals of delight.

"We will explain to them later that it's just a stereotype." Smiled Kyoya. For the very first time Hari saw him smile, not the fake Host Club smile though. It was a genuine smile that actually reached his eyes. "When Tamaki moved her from Japan he thought Shisaa were Namahage."

"I bet that was a nightmare." Commented Hari.

"Oh yes. Week after week he'd drag me off to some Temple or another. He was always mixing up the different National monuments. It was such a pain." When he sighed and hunched over slightly made him seem more…human.

"Sounds like Tamaki." Nodded Hari. They shared a nod of agreement before there was a loud squeal.

"Please tell your getting this!" Commanded Renge to her 'Troops'. The two girls were bent over their sketchbook.

"Yes, Ma'am." Exclaimed the girls in unison.

"Why are they drawing us?" Asked Hari. Again it was a rhetorical question but Renge answered anyway.

"They are sketches for the new doujinshi I just came up with." Explained the French girl. She was back dropped by the fire-y energy coming from the girl's drawing behind her. "It's crossover between Oki Doki Memorial and Card Seeker Sumomo. This will be our greatest work yet."

With a sigh Hari just stated. "Do whatever you want."

* * *

Several hours later Hari managed to convince that neither Hari nor Kyoya wanted spend the night on her yacht so they could go to Comiket for the rest of the weekend. Hari just got out of a nice hot bath when she noticed she had a text message.

"Geez Renge it has only been a few hours-whoa that's not Renge." It was actually Kyoya of all people. Hari didn't remember giving her number to him so it was more than likely Fuyumi. She flipped her phone open to read the message.

_"__Did you at least enjoy dragging me around the Convention day__?"_ Blinking it took Hari a second to decide that she did want to reply back. She didn't hate Kyoya, it's just tormenting him was fun.

_"Actually I did. The only problem is that now I'm completely exhausted__." _The words seemed to flutter onto the glowing screen as if on their own accord. She hit the send button without a second thought. Hari managed to fish out a pair socks when her phone went off again.

_"__I'm not the slightest bit surprised, both Tamaki and Renge appear to have a limitless supply of energy at all times.__" _Chuckling to softly Hari decided that talking to someone besides Renge, Watari or Fuyumi was kind of nice. He seemed down to earth enough. Thirty minutes of drifting back and forth from her phone to her doujinshi Hari actually started to have fun. After several almost novel lengthen messages about how 'crossover' work could either suck or be pretty amazing.

_"__Uki Doki Memorial doesn't even have magic. There is no possible way for the story to even work."_

_"If the author take their time and does enough research into both worlds and tries to meld the worlds rather than merely inserting one character into the other the story could have some merit." _

At one in the morning Hari decided that it was time for bed. She set her phone where she wouldn't knock it off the bed to roll over. The smile on Hari's face turned sad as the moon's light filtered through her window.

'Though gilded as it may be, a cage is still a cage.' Thought Hari as she buried her head in her pillow. Just three more days until term starts. Time was running out.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucid dreams were weirder than regular dreams. In real dreams you don't know you're in a dream so nothing seems weird. But this...this was too cruel. Sitting in front of Hari was Hedwig in all her beautiful glory. Hari had to be dreaming there was no way that when she opened the window that Hedwig had flown in the middle of the night.

Hari reached out to touch the illusion. Her shaking hand was nibbled upon by the phantom. Tears formed in her eyes as the female hooted lovingly.

"Oh Hedwig." Gushed Hari. Not caring that this might be a dream she hugged her beloved familiar. Hedwig gave an annoyed hoot then bit Hari's ear. Releasing her disgruntled friend Hari took two steps back rubbing her ear. Blinking she realized that this was not a dream. That this was reality and not some cruel imagine created by her subconscious. Hari paused, taking time to come to terms with the sheer weight of everything. Hedwig on the other claw stuck out her leg. Noticing the letter Hari pulled off the rolled up parchment.

_Dear Haritte, _

_I wish I could be writing to you under better circumstances. Due to the nature of your disappearance the only way we were able to find you was through Hedwig. Due to your sudden moving from the Hogwarts school boundaries if would be most difficult for you to still attend this upcoming year. However, if you wish to return to Hogwarts this upcoming year you are welcome with open arms. _

'I've been trying to get back for almost a month now.' Thought Hari angrily. Shaking her head Hari finished reading the letter.

_Incidentally upon my... _

Reading through the letter a second time Hari finally rolled it back up. The letter made almost no sense. It was utterly random. Unless…unrolling the parchment Hari searched for a deeper meaning to the bizarre text. Her heart racing fast she reached for a pen. Underlining certain phrases she finally understood exactly what Dumbledore was getting at. Hedwig placed her head under her wing so she could sleep. Glancing at the digital clock on her phone Hari noticed that it was still freakishly early. Laying underneath her covers Hari's mind raced all the way until Hedwig awoke at sunrise to leave.

'First thing is first.' Pondered Hari. All the while she played with her watch.

"Hariette?" Asked Fuyumi. Hari looked up from her traditional English breakfast. "You look tired." Commented the woman setting down Hari's tea. "Are you alright? Is everything going ok with school?"

"No really. I'm fine." Assured Hari quickly. "I'm excited about my shopping trip after school with Renge is all."

"Ohh that sounds like so much fun." Gushed Fuyumi. "You'd look amazing in a-" As Fuyumi pandered on and on about the latest fashion. All the while Hari made a mental note to invite Renge shopping.

During classes Hari opened her books but didn't pay attention to the lectures. During lunchtime Black Magic Club mass Hari sat in her corner. The entire time she stared blankly at the book of 'curses' that were available in the room. Without even seeing him Hari knew that Watari Shido was close by. As long as she acted like nothing was up there would be no need to draw attention to her. Staring at the page in front of her Hari mulled over her plan again and again. She barely noticed Nekozawa-sempai coming over. He pulled up a chair in front of Hari.

Glancing up Hari noticed that Nekozawa-sempai's face was red. Well the part that wasn't obscured by his cloak was at least.

"Hariette-san…"Started Nekozawa. When Hari looked up at him the older boy flinched. Looking around Hari noticed that the other members were watching the two of them. "As the president of the Black Magic Club it is my duty to acknowledge your talents and to reward your efforts. As a result we feel you deserve this." He extended an unpacked tarot cards and a purple velvet bag. Taking the cards Hari unpacked them and examined them. They were in an anime style, but in a more realistic style than a cutesy style like most of the anime Renge lent her.

"They're beautiful." Breathed Hari. She placed the cards in the velvet bag. The bell rang signaling for class to start again. Hari smiled and thanked the entire class again. As the door closed behind her a single tear escaped her eye. Viciously Hari wiped the tear from her face. On to the next destination.

Hari made sure to drop off all the books she had borrowed from the library. No reason to carry the books around anymore. Just as Hari was about to leave the library Kyoya opened the door from the other side.

"Oh. Hello Haritte." Commented Kyoya casually. That mere greeting seemed to stop Hari's heart. He was cute and fun to talk to but still…whether he knew it or not he was the enemy. Well his family was the enemy. But he was part of that family. Eugh! This was like Romeo and Juliet. Well except his family actually wanted them to be together. Hari was more confused than the analogies she used to try and explain their relationship.

'But what about Cedric?' Thought the tiny voice in the back of her head. It had been a long time since had thought about _him_. The guilt she felt for his death still festered upon her soul. During this internal dialogue Hari never stopped playing with her watch.

"Is your watch hurting you?" Asked Kyoya. Not allowing Hari to answer he gently took her arm to examine it.

"It appears that your watch has been rubbing against your wrist too much." He removed the watch gently. He pulled her arm closer she felt the softness of his hands. They were hands of a man who knew not of hard labor. For ten heart pounding seconds Hari watched Kyoya's grey eyes scan over her arm.

"You'll be fine." Diagnosed Kyoya letting go of her arm. "Just keep the watch off for a few days until the skin grows back. I suggest tightening the band so it doesn't chaff as much." Instructed Kyoya handing back her watch.

"Thank you." Smiled Hari. Depositing her watch into her bag Hari gave on last smile to Kyoya. For some reason walking away from Kyoya didn't hurt as much as saying good bye to the Black Magic Club. Holding her hand up over the inner pocket housing Dumbledore's letter Hari walked away calmly. It was for the best, Kyoya was not from her world, and he needs to be as far away from her as possible. No matter what the cost.

'This is for the best. I don't belong here anyway.' Eyes set forward Hari proceeded to her next destination.

Hari approached Renge the second the final bell rang. Thankfully Renge accept without much convincing. They chatted all the way out to where Renge's limo was. Hari made sure not too look for Watari in the trees they passed.

"So which store will we be going to?" Asked Hari.

"Let's see." Started Renge pulling a map of the like with the Comiket Renge had planned out almost everything. It was a good thing that Renge didn't place any of that effort into her school work or Haruhi Fujioka would be in trouble. Taking the map from her Hari noticed that one of the stores was located near the train station. Hari pulled out her watch to check the time.

_Chimata Station boasts the oldest magical trains in all of Japan. It also boasts the most beautiful sunset through the stain glass windows in the central lobby at 7:42pm. _

Dumbledore's letter flashed before her mind's eye. There was time. No need to rush and arouse suspicions. It was time to get shopping.

'Ten minutes to go.' Thought Hari staring at her watch. Looking back at the girl in the mirror Hari examined her outfit. The other two stores Hari allowed Renge to treat her as a doll. This store, the door rights next to the Chimata Train station, Hari choose her outfit. Lightweight and breezy, the exact opposite of the training attire Watari made her wear. A Yellow sundress over a pair of khaki colored capris. Her uniform lay crumpled in a nearby corner. Hari scooped down to gather them when she saw her barrettes still in her hair. Removing the barrettes Hari watched the hair come loose around her face. Green eyes blazing back at her for a second before she turned to toss the clips on top of the pile. Tearing off the tags to her outfit Hari approached the counter along with a decent sized purse that matched the color of her outfit.

Once in the limo Hari made a point to transfer her most precious things into her new purse. At Hogwarts she frowned upon such girly devices. Today was special, in every way.

"Oh what a pretty cloth. Did you pack a lunch today?" Asked Renge. Hari had pulled out the empty bento box wrapped in the blooming cherry branch with the blue background clothe. Renge took the wrapped box to get a closer look at the pattern. While Renge was cooing over the details on the clothe Hari stuffed her Cloak of Invisibility into her purse along with her wand. In her school bag Hari left her new tarot deck, cellphone, barrettes and her school books.

_One of the more igneous spelled invented by the Japanese was the Child Tracking Spell. By placing this spell on an object the child may wear, such as a piece of jewelry, parents could track down their children much easier than merely screaming for them. _

"Renge?" Asked Hari taking back her bento box.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have a favor to ask."

1Watari Shido was on sipping his coffee at one of the local family owned coffee shops in the area. Hariette was finally adjusting to her new life at last. He smiled as the blip on his radar moved around the fourth store. Renge so far had been an excellent influence Miss. Hariette Potter. As he watched the blip began to do move in circles. Twirling to be exact. Lowering his coffee cup Watari's eyebrows knitted. Since when did Hariette ever twirl? Twirling was more of Miss _Houshakuji__'s-_

Watari slammed his coffee so hard onto the table several patrons nearby stared. Excusing himself Watari all but ran out of the shop across the street to the trendy clothing store. The second he entered the door he instantly spotted Renge.

"Oh Mr. Bodyguard." Greeted Renge. Semi-ignoring her Watari scanned the room for his precious savior.

"I'm sorry to disturb you during your shopping trip but I really need to see Hariette." Excused Watari smiling down at Renge. The girl blushed faintly as she stared up at him.

"Oh see went to another store to buy Kyoya a birthday present. Isn't it so cute?" Smiled Renge. She brought her hands up to her face when she said 'so cute'. The light glinted off a silver watch bracelet on her left arm. Houshakuji fiddled with her new piece of jewelry Watari felt his stomach drop. Thanking her for her time Watari left Renge to her own devices.

Watari's fears grew as he scanned the bustling crowds seemed to grow. Calming down he remember all of Hariette's previous escapes. The closest escape route was the Chimata Train Station. Quickly he ducked into an alleyway Watari Disapparted to one of the Apparating Points in the Train Station.

It took a few minutes for Watari to find Hariette merely standing in the center of the station. A wave of anger flushed over him. He was done with this non-sense. She was acting like a spoiled brat rather than the humble savior she was and that need to stop now.

"HARIETTE!" Roared Watari over the chattering crowd. She turned with true fear in her eyes. The pang of guilt he felt was quickly squashed by his fury. This is where he has to be a guardian.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" Snarled the leader of the Black Onion Squad. As he approached Hariette remained stationary she clutched her purse so hard her hands turned white. The crowd parted around them as he reached out to her.

"We're going straight home so we can talk about this-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence. Breeching from the crowd a woman with long jet black hair lashed out to grab Hariette. As he watch the woman wrapped both arms around Hariette in a fierce embrace. There was a sound like the crack of a whip and they were gone. Leaving Watari completely alone in the station.

* * *

It took 23,239 words to get here but here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Sorry it's not as flashy as many of you have envisioned but I had this particular chapter planned out from day one. With a few exceptions like making Kyoya be the one to see her get 'kidnapped' instead Watari and Dumbledore's letter sounding more casual and less like a how-to guide. I was going to add in the Lobelia Academy episode but I felt it would drag the story out longer than it needed to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright here is to those individuals still screaming about real life laws, I don't care. In my mind the magical world is completely separate than the Muggle world. I mean for crying out loud their age of adulthood is seventeen rather than eighteen so I am positive that there are other laws that differ. If I got the history wrong on the Shinsengumi and other Bakufu troops I apologize.

* * *

It was like being sucked through a tight rubber tube. When the whole horrid sensation stopped Hari stumbled away from who grabbed her. She wore a long old fashion black dress. Her hair, black and straggly, was it hung ominously over her face. Hari fumbled for her wand as the drowned looking woman raised her hand.

"Wotcha Hari?" Croaked the voice of Tonks. Relaxing Hari lowered her wand. Tonk shortened her hair just enough for her to see past her bangs. From what Hari could tell Tonks had not slept for days. The older woman's eyes glittered, as if she was holding back tears.

"Tonks?" Asked Hari. In response Tonks turned away beckoning Hari to follow. Now that her heart had returned to a normal rhythm did Hari realize they were on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. In the early morning light Hari was surprised to see the Tonks wipe her face with her black dress sleeve. Deciding against asking again Hari followed down the well-worn path to Hogwarts. The sun was peeking over the towering trees when they finally reached the school gate. When they reached the gate it opened with a creak to allow them up the grounds further. It seemed like eternity but they finally made it to the gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Rice Candy." Spoke Tonks. It seems the trip up to the office had sobered her up nicely. When the staircase revealed itself Tonks instructed Hari to go up alone.

Dumbledore's office was open when she got to the top. The old man wordlessly usher Hari into her usual seat in front of his desk. It was disturbing how the aura around both Watari and Dumbledore felt exactly the same. If she had to pick a word for it, it was 'Fatherly'. Never having an actual father the comparison the theory was based off of theory alone.

"You probably have many questions for me." It was a statement. Hari nodded; she was too caught up in the moment to speak. Dumbledore folded his hands to lean forward on them. Taking this as the signal Hari began.

"What's going to happen to me?" Not four years ago Hari asked that exact same question.

"Well our choices are limited. We can either convince your new guardians to continue your education here or we can activate sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Parroted Hari. Dumbledore nodded. Leaning back he pulled out his wand and wave over an old looking document. With another flick it rolled open to the passage they needed. Leaning forward she spotted the paragraph she needed.

"_In accordance in ancient law as long as the student refuses to leave the grounds they can call Sanctuary. It isn't commonly used anymore but it is there to help protect students from being denied an education. Unless the student is in danger or is a danger to others no one can force them from the grounds_."

"Sounds great!" Smiled Hari. For the first time things where finally looking up. With a snap the scroll rolled itself up.

"The only problem is that you are never allowed to leave the grounds."

"Never?" Squeaked Hari.

"Never. That means no Hogsmead trip and you have to stay at Hogwarts during both Winter and Summer breaks." Dumbeldore looked deep into Hari's eyes.

"If that's what it takes." Nodded Hari. She knew there was no other way. Just like third year all over again. As Dumbledore looked into her eyes Hari could feel him looking for deception. Even if it went all her freedoms taken away until her seventeenth birthday Hari could deal with. Better than being married off to someone she did not love. With a nod of a satisfaction Dumbledore called Professor McGonagal to take Hari to the dormitories. Now all Hari could do now is wait.

* * *

Kyoya toed off his shoes. He had a feeling that he couldn't seem to shake off. The last time he saw Hariette the brief touching of hands sends shivers downs his spine. Not the disgusting shivers like eating flan. No he liked the touch of her rougher hands. What sort of lifestyle would a girl like that have? She was thin but had muscle on her. Thankfully her chest wasn't too large to where they were everywhere. Most women where petite all around or overtly endowed with impossible thin figures he wondered how they even managed to stand up at all.

Hari was tomboy no doubt about it. But with curves. Lovely curves. Kyoya would never admit it out loud but he would not mind resting his hand over the curvature of her hip. Her rougher hands small hands nestled in his. He wanted to feel where exactly her hands hardened from her mysterious lifestyle. Maybe while they waltzed they would talk about how they would overtake his father's company from his brothers. As he enjoyed his little fantasy his phone went off. Pulling it out of this pocket he noticed it was Renge.

* * *

"I'm so sorry m'lord." Bowed Watari to his boss.

"How did this happen?" Asked Ootori Senior. His cool demeanor masking the anger he felt.

"She was taken. I think it might be the work of the Dark Lord." Explained Watari. He refused to look up from the ornate rug. There wasn't even the slightest snag to focus on.

"Explain yourself. You said this Dark Lord was defeated by Miss Potter. That why we wanted her part of our family. Her prestige, despite her pedigree, would make our alliance with her open a literal world of possibilities for our family. " Snapped Mr. Ootori. They needed Hariette Potter if they wanted ties to the wealth of the magical world. Both the gold and the wealth of knowledge the wizarding world would make any savvy business man salivate with such prospects. Kyoya, his dark horse of a child, may be his key onto said world. It made the tycoon smile to know his youngest was not some romantic that would choose heart over wealth. Can't feed a family on love.

"His followers are still littered throughout the region." Stated Watari bitterly. Their master was never coming back, they are worse than the Shinsengumi. "Up until now the government had been rounding out stragglers but it appears that a few have slipped through the cracks."

"What happened to your trackers?" Asked Mr. Ootori. Watari felt his face give a wince despite his usual stony expression.

"She took off her barrette while trying on clothes. The watch I am still trying to figure out."

"EXPLAIN." Snarled the tycoon. Anger filtered through his normally calm demeanor.

"There were two charms on the watch. The first was a Placement charm that could only be removed by the person who placed the object on the person. That was Kyoya-sama she must have tricked him into taking it off her. She then gave the watch to Houshakuji throwing our trackers completely off."

"So you where bested by a sixteen year old girl." Remarked Mr. Ootori. Still not looking up Watari could only grit out a small 'yes.'

"Well we only have one option then."

"Sir?"

"Get her back. Do whatever it takes." Ordered Ootori senior staring hard at the top of Watari still bowed head. "After all in accordance to your law she is your daughter now isn't she?"

"In accordance to our laws her wellbeing is now one hundred percent our responsibility yes."

"Then isn't it your responsibility as a guardian to make sure your daughter wellbeing is taken care of?" Watari knew where this was going.

"Yes, sir." Neither man looked at one another when Watari went to kiss his wife goodbye. He had a daughter to find.

* * *

Students spared Hari a glance as they filed into the Great Hall. When Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall the looks on their faces was utterly priceless. With a speed that almost exceeds that of her Firebolt Hermione tackled Hari. Only when she promised to tell her bushy haired friend everything that happened to her that Hermione let go.

Between eating and stopping to ask questions the whole ordeal took until dessert to finish. Midway through pudding Hermione began to question things.

"So they really can force you to marry?" Asked Hermione. Ron actually stopped eating to explain.

"I don't know what the laws are in Japan but here-yes." Ron seemed very interested in his raspberry chocolate pudding.

"But as long as Hari can claim sanctuary she should be fine right?" Asked Hermione ignoring her own dessert

"That what Dumbledore said." Commented Hari focusing on her tarts. Despite getting exactly what she wanted in being back in the world she belonged Hari can stop thinking about Kyoya.

"I'm just glad Hedwig was able to find you. Poor Errol came back after only a week." Said Hermione trying to change the subject.

"And before I was able to send Pig Dumbledore said only Hedwig could find you no matter what." Chimed in Ron.

"Uh why is that?" Asked Hari.

"Hedwig is your familiar. Dumbledore says the bond between a witch and their familiar is the only way we could find you." Explained Hermione. "What I want to know is what happened to your stuff in the first place?" At Hari's puzzled look Hermione kept going. "Right after your adoption the Order went to your house to collect your things, but they were already picked up by somebody else."

"Great now I have to start the new school year without any robes, books or anything. I'm just happy I managed to grab my cloak and wand." Hari patted the pocket housing her wand before a thought hit her.

"My photo album!" She gasped in horror. The single thing in her trunk that couldn't easily be replaced. With a loud anguish filled groan Hari buried her hands in her hair. Ron and Hermione shared a pained look between them. They both knew the life of Hariette Potter was never easy.

Then again there where are the rare occasions where things did go miraculously wonderful. Hari followed behind the twittering Lavender and Parvati while Hermione almost ran towards their shared dormitory. The other girls whispered behind the bookworm's back that she needed all the beauty sleep she could get. For some reason Hari was never able to get down the two-faced façade every other girl in the world seemed to have mastered from birth.

'Well at least that is one thing me and Haruhi have in common.' Thought Hari. The last few days thinking about the various weirdoes she met in Japan. Tamaki loving the Great Hall for a lavish dance party to Honey almost bursting with joy at the thought of limitless cakes from the ever present staff of House Elves. She giggled at the thought of the Hitachin twins trying (and failing) to follow in the elaborate footsteps of the Weasley twins. Hari imagined the meeting of Hermione and Haruhi to end in a session of comparing various study techniques all the while Kyoya would scribble away in that black book of his.

Hari was so caught up in what Kyoya could possibly be writing all the time when Hermione came barreling back out of the dormitory. Lavender and Parvati glared as the brown hair girl pushed past them to get to Hari. Hermione was grinning like a mad woman as she pulled Hari into the shared room. It took Hari a second to realize what she was looking at. At the foot of her bed like it did for the past five years now was her trunk. With a happy squeal (she would deny later) Hari rushed over to make sure it was real. Taped to the lid was a letter addressed to her from the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Opening the letter first Hari's heart was still fluttering from the surprise that her trunk was actually found.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to hear that as of September 1 you claimed Sanctuary to, Howarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All items that had been confiscated under the International Educational Privacy Potocol have been returned in the original condition they were confiscated. (As per protocol of the Sanctuary Act of 1644 Section 12-Q). If you so wish to revoke on your claim-_

At that point Hari stopped reading. She was too excited to read any more on the proper procedure to revoke her Sanctuary-ship. Throwing the paper aside Hari flew open the lid of her trunk to dig out her prize. Nestled between her robes was her photo album she picked it up to hold to her chest. For a brief moment everything was right with the world.

* * *

I know you do not want me to simply rewrite the books so I was thinking of just skipping those parts and focusing on the conflict between the people from Japan and Hari. Thoughts and ideas are welcome.


End file.
